


Оловянные солдатики

by isamai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"В своей книге о комиксах «Капитан Америка», военной фотографии, и американской военной пропаганде во времена Второй Мировой Войны, выпущенной в 2009 году, Эверетт заявляет: «Нет ничего, из чего бы можно было предположить, что графические новеллы, изданные во время войны, либо фотографии, снятые во время пребывания Рождерса с Воюющими Коммандос, могли бы служить основой для гомосексуального прочтения отношений Роджерса и Барнса. Но что более важно, нет ничего, что бы позволило предположить, что такие отношения вообще в принципе существовали, и такое их прочтение является не только ошибочным, но и клеветническим.» (197)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tin soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758087) by [idrilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka). 



[из: Линн Э. Андерсон, Капитан Америка: без маски. Стив Роджерс и современный геройский нарратив, (New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2012), стр. 241-243.]

Глава VI 

**Великое Сдерживание: Стив Роджерс, Джеймс Барнс и нарратив гомосексуального желания.**

_Хотя отношения между Роджерсом и его другом детства Джеймсом Бьюкененом «Баки» Барнсом всегда были предметом внимательного изучения, в последних публикациях по данному вопросу — как в академических кругах, так и среди обычной публики — наблюдается некоторое нежелание признать, что природа их отношений пересекала границы дружбы и социальных норм своего времени. Представить Стива Роджерса — Капитана Америку – символ ура-патриотической пропаганды Америки времен Второй Мировой Войны, хотя бы в момент его (пере)рождения как национальной иконы, в контексте гомосексуального нарратива для некоторых критиков и академиков непрофессионально и даже абсолютно аморально. В своей книге о комиксах «Капитан Америка», военной фотографии, и американской военной пропаганде во времена Второй Мировой Войны, выпущенной в 2009 году, Эверетт заявляет: «Нет ничего, из чего бы можно было предположить, что графические новеллы, изданные во время войны, либо фотографии, снятые во время пребывания Рождерса с Воюющими Коммандос, могли бы служить основой для гомосексуального прочтения отношений Роджерса и Барнса. Но что более важно, нет ничего, что бы позволило предположить, что такие отношения вообще в принципе существовали, и такое их прочтение является не только ошибочным, но и клеветническим.» (197)._

_В тоже время Миллер в аналогичном ключе называет такое прочтение «не имеющим под собой никакой основы и вопиюще отрицающим все доказательства об обратном» (Рождение легенды, 294). […] Нежелание признать возможность того, что Роджерс и Барнс могли быть любовниками (или хотя бы быть влюблены друг в друга) до и во время войны, судя по всему, происходит от практически исступленной приверженности нескольким идеям, берущим корни в доминирующей парадигме нарративов маскулинности и войны. Присущая подобным отношениям субверсивность не только подрывает образ Капитана Америки, аккуратно скроенный и контролируемый с его первых появлений на публике во время USO тура (Willingham 53), но также, согласно нравам его времени вызывает вопросы о самой его мужественности, то есть, именной той черте, которая являлась центральной в его трансформации из Стива Роджерса в Капитана Америку. Капитан Америка, оказавшийся где-то в пределах гомосексуального спектра, означал бы для его современников, что нарратив гипер-маскулинноннного, гетеронормативного мира американской армии был бы безвозвратно опорочен и стал бы частично невозвратимым, разрушенным и не подлежащим восстановлению, лишенным мужественности как его самый главный символ._

 

 **fight the land** (fighttheland) написал(а) в **cap_news**

**Капитан Америка: Без маски.**

ЧУВАКИ РЕБЯТА РЕБЯТА ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ НОВУЮ КНИГУ О КЭПЕ БОЖЕЧКИ ОНА ОХУИТЕЛЬНА Ладно, заканчиваю с капслоком. Но серьезно, ребят, она офигенна и наконец-то, НАКОНЕЦ-ТО, появился кто-то, кто не обходит молчанием Ту Самую Тему и не говорит нам, что мы просто кучка ненормальных, которые страдают от синдрома синих занавесок, и тд. А миллер и эверетт идут нафиг, тк они обсирают эту книгу в отзывах, и я думаю все знают почему. Но реально, в книге отличное использование литературы и мой внутренний историк счастлив. и блять откуда она взяла эти скетчи? Я не думаю, что они где-то засветились до этого? Или я что-то пропустила? Они из частной коллекции? Недавняя находка? Скажите кто-нибудь, мне надо знаааааааааааать. Просто надо. И СПАСИБО БОЖЕ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО есть кто-то, кто не ЛА-ЛА-ЛА НЕ СЛЫШУ ВАС ИЗ-ЗА ГЕТЕРОСЕКСУАЛЬНОСТИ КЭПА когда есть надежные доказательства об обратном.

_tags: medium: books, person: james barnes, person: steve rogers_

_______________________________

227 комментариев

 **howlingcommando15** ответил(а) Как это воообще может быть рецензируемой публикацией? Не знал, что автор ебанашка с тамблера. Отвратительно и позорно.

 **thegreendot** ответил(а)  **howlingcommando15** , Да, ладно лишь потому что книга не согласна с твоими взглядами (ограниченными и узколобыми), у неё внезапно нет академической ценности? Я знаю как ты любишь троллить это сообщество, но серьёзно, это уже чересчур. И если ты серьезно думаешь, что Кэпа бы оскорбило (даже если она абсолютно неправа, однако я так не думаю) – что кто-то полагает что он не гетеро, подумай еще раз? Какие новости ты смотришь? Он надрал задницу Фокс-Ньюс в прошлый раз. Джон Стюарт ржал как конь над этим целую неделю.

 **fighttheland** ответил(а)  **howlingcommando15** , ладно чувак, как хочешь. Топай на реддит, там полно места для таких как ты

Раскрыть 57 комментариев

 **lyanna-stark** Я думаю, что скетчи новые. Вероятно, их нашли недавно и не знали насколько они подлинны, так что им надо было это проверить? Хз, я думаю они советовались с Пегги картер, но так как у нее начались проблемы с памятью, они хотели удостовериться еще раз? В любом случае, о-ху-еть. Неудивительно, что Кэп не хотел, чтоб они всплыли. Мне просто интересно, а Барнс знал? Потому что думаю, что мы все можем согласиться (или не все, лишь те у кого есть здравый смысл и умение читать) с тем, что Кэп был влюблён в Баки по уши, но мы знаем, что Барнс был бабником до войны. Я имею в виду, конечно, это могло быть для виду, но хз. В любом случае, я думаю, что она нашла кое-что, а Миллер и Эверетт идут нафиг, и если они будут дудеть в республиканский рожок еще громче, то это уже будет похоже на чертов духовой оркестр.

 

 **rogersthat** реблогнул(а) от **ifinditkindafunny**

если ты сириусли считаешь что стив роджерс против соцзащиты населения и за платное образование, то тебя в детстве наверно уронили, потому что втф. ????????????? #steve rogers #captain america #ну правда же

**ifinditkindafunny**

гайз вы и понятия не имеете сколько говна я огребла за тот пост со стивом роджерсом, омг, ну просто сдохнуть.

 

 

 **pixel of green** (always_angry) написал(а) in **cap_news**

**МИНИ-СЕРИАЛ О КАПИТАНЕ АМЕРИКА**

ЭТО ПРАВДА - HBO снимают новый мини-сериал о Капитане Америка. Пишет сценарий и продюссирует тот же чувак, что и «Поколение убийц», так что можно надеяться, что все будет ок, и мы мб не умрём от передоза спилберговского ура-патриотизма. Хотя новостей о кастинге пока нет. Кто что думает? _[Источник]_

tags: medium: tv, person: steve rogers

_____________________________________

154 комментария

 **jokersmom** ответил(а) НО КАК ОНИ СПРАВЯТСЯ С СЕКСИ-ХИМИЕЙ?

 **farrah_s** ответил(а) Кэп, эти штаны должны исчезнуть. По понятным причинам. И футболка тоже (Но серьёзно, я ржу как конь).

Раскрыть 12 комментариев  

 **hitmanactual** ответил(а) А как насчет воссоединения Скарсгарда и Саймона?

 **raypersonjr** ответил(а) ЙЕС, ДА, И СТАРК СЭНДС МОЖЕТ СЫГРАТЬ БАКИ БАРНСА! Я НЕ ЗНАЛА, ЧТО МНЕ ЭТО НАДО, НО МНЕ ЭТО НАДО. ОЧЕНЬ НАДО!

 **captainbromance** ответил(а) разве Аскарс не продолжает трахать суки в трубляди? он может быть хорош, если бы не конфликт расписаний. А еще они могут сделать то же что и с руди райсом – и кэп сможет сыграть себя. У него есть опыт лол

 **daisies-s** ответил(а) Я хз, но я не вижу Скарсгарда в роли Кэпа. Он «плохой мальчик», и он недостаточно правильный. Я реально люблю этого актёра и всё такое, но он не вскормленный кукурузой мальчик с плакатов.

 **blueskies** ответил(а) плюсадин

 

 

 

**frecklygal**

Ну вы знаете, что иногда я бегаю перед работой по утрам? И вы знаете, что я несколько лет назад порвала сухожилие и оно иногда меня донимает? Так вот что случилось сегодня. ЭТА ХУЙНЯ ПОРВАЛАСЬ СНОВА. Мне было так больно, что я не видела ничего но я допрыгала до ближайшей скамейки, пытаясь не рыдать совсем уже громко, потому что ЭТА ХУЙНЯ БОЛЕЛА КАК НЕ ЗНАЮ ЧТО и когда я сделала это, стараясь не вывернуться наизнанку от боли, когда я хотела просто лечь и умереть прямо здесь, потому что ладно, это я и у меня низкий болевой порог, и поэтому всё происходит именно так. И потом Я НЕ ИЗДЕВАЮСЬ ЧЕССЛОВО КАПИТАН ЧЕРТ-ПОДЕРИ АМЕРИКА в самой обтягивающей футболке пробегает мимо и спрашивает нужна ли мне помощь, и может ли он вызвать мне такси или позвонить в скорую и всё такое, и в тот момент я была такая «вот и всё, я умираю, у меня галлюцинации, сейчас я увижу Иисуса, забирай меня боженька, я готова». Но нет, оказалось, что я не умирала, а Стив Роджерс просто бегает по утрам в ДиСи каждое утро, как будто в этом нет ничего особенного – не обращайте внимания, я просто капитаню там и сям. О боже пресвятой на велике! Так вот вам история как я сломала колено, но потом пришёл Капитан Америка, вызвал мне такси, заплатил за такси и дал таксисту безумную сумму на чай, чтобы быть уверенным, что он поможет мне добраться до скорой помощи. СМОТРИТЕ ВСЕ – СТИВЕН РОДЖЕРС. ВАШИ КУМИРЫ ТАК НЕ УМЕЮТ!

# я до сих пор не могу успокоиться #steve rogers #captain america

**pouringrainbows**

хей, тебе надо зайти в соо spot_your_cap в ЖЖ, там делятся историями как твоя

 **frecklygal** омг я не знала что такое есть! Я обязательно туда зайду!

#ask #pouringrainbows

 

 **what ails you** (fisherkings) написал(а) в **spot_your_cap**

Окей, друзья, предупреждаю, это довольно быстро превратится в мету. Потому что вы знаете, что я люблю Кэпо-ловлю как ближнего своего и это соо сейчас одно из самых лучших мест в интернете, потому что в первую очередь оно о связи между людьми и о том, что наши герои такие же как мы, и они ходят в Chipotle или что-то в этом духе, и нам очень нужно это в хуевом шоу под названием жизнь, особенно после Нью-Йорка. Но с другой стороны я иногда думаю знаете о чем? Об ответственности и о роли соц сетей и их влиянии, и как они могут служить для благих целей и не очень. И как мы в этом участвуем.Потому что одно дело – зафигачить селфи с Кэпом в очереди в Старбакс и запостить его в инсту, и другое – провалить его операцию под прикрытием, и это реально возможно, это не гипотетическая ситуация – потому что одно фото, один коммент, ну вы знаете. И все эти твиты и посты на тамблере, или здесь, или в других местах, теоретитически они могут облегчить задачу найти Кэпа (или любого другого Мстителя), так что это странная и неудобная позиция – знать, что ты сам того не зная можешь внести свой вклад в нечто действительно плохое абсолютно невинным действием.

Я уже не говорю о вопросе приватности и праве на частную жизни, и сам факт того, что публичная фигура (особенно такая крупная, как Кэп) не обязана впускать всех в свою частную жизнь, они и так получают от папарацци достаточно. И я знаю, что это соо хорошо умеет создавать правила и следовать им, но не все такие, как мы. И это факт, что Кэп всегда очень доброжелательно относится к таким вещам, потому что это Кэп, но нам важно помнить, что у всех есть границы, и мне неудобно думать о том, что мы их нарушаем.

Так что мне интересно, как вы смотрите на это, и что, как вы думаете, сообщество (фандом?) можем с этим сделать, потому я думаю, что это действительно важная дискуссия, которая должна произойти в какой-то момент, особенно учитывая то, что фандом и реал часто пересекаются в соц сетях, сейчас есть оф аккаунт Мстителей в инстраграме и некоторые из них есть в твиттере. Так что я думаю, нам нужно быть внимательными в отношении неких границ, потому что они не обычные звезды и нам не следует этого забывать. Я имею в виду, если мы сфоткаем Рианну или кого-то еще в не тот момент, они могут разозлиться (понятно почему), но тут нет угрозы частной жизни. Но с людьми, которые могут участвовать в спецоперациях, где всё о них может быть засекречено, нам нужен другой подход. И как я говорила раньше, нам нужно быть черт возьми порядочными и не нарушать их границы, когда понятно, что они не хотят, чтобы их беспокоили. Я смотрю на тебя жж юзер havanass. Хотя подожди, мы же уже забанили твою задницу в этом соо. (Вот почему я люблю соо. Мы не поддерживаем хуйни.) Так, ладно.

Мысли? Комменты?

З.Ы. И еще одна вещь (не только об этом соо, а больше послание всему интернету) - я знаю многим из вас реально любопытно права ли Линн Андерсон, но черт подери, не спрашивайте трахал ли он своего лучшего друга. Заставлять людей выходить из шкафа или лгать о себе – плохо, и помимо этого, он вам нихуя не должен. /тирада закончена.

tags: meta, steve rogers

_____________________________________

72 comments

 **thegreendot** ответил(а) Да, я иногда об этом задумывалась. И я думаю, что ты подняла очень важную тему, которая затронет весь фандом (потому что, да я думаю мы можем себя так называть – просто посмотрите на кол-во фанфиков). Эта дисскуссия должна случиться, и чем раньше, тем лучше, учитывая положение дел после Нью-Йорка. Это просто покажет, что хотя, мы, как сообщество могли сделать себе гораздо хуже, потому что просто тот факт, что кто-то задает эти вопросы, показывает, что мы гораздо больше обладаем самосознанием, чем НЕКОТОРЫЕ фандомы (не буду показывать пальцем, я думаю мы все и так знаем, что я имею в виду *кашель*) Ты также права в аспекте частной жизни. Это всё весёлая игра, пока кто-то не пересечет черту, и я думаю, что эта черта БЫЛА ПЕРЕСЕЧЕНА УЖЕ МНОГО РАЗ. И я хз, это может выглядеть странно и назойливо, но мне одной кажется, что Кэп не кажется счастливым, особенно на некоторых фото? Я заметила это некоторое время назад, и именно поэтому штука с частной жизнью так меня волнует, я думаю. Некоторые люди не понимают, что он не чертов символ, не пиар-постановка, что ОН СРАЖАЛСЯ В НАСТОЯЩЕЙ ВОЙНЕ, он терял людей и вполне возможно сейчас у него ПТСР. Ему не нужно докучать, когда он ясно даёт понять, что хочет побыть в одиночестве. И я даже не хочу говорить о тех, кто атакуют его с вопросами о книге Андерсон (как я бы сама ни думала, что она права в своих догадках об их отношениях с Барнсом). Просто ПОЧЕМУ. ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ РЕШИЛИ ЧТО ЭТО ХОРОШАЯ ИДЕЯ. ПОЧЕМУ.

 **fisherkings** ответил(а) О боже спасибо тебе за этот комментарий! Ты одна из голосов разума в этом сообществе (в целом, не только в этом ЖЖ соо), и ты понятия не имеешь, как много для меня значит, что ты ответила на этот пост. Я не думаю, что у меня есть что еще добавить о соц сетях и вторжении в частную жизнь, но то, что ты сказала о Кэпе и том, что он не выглядит счастливо, на мой взгляд, очень точно подмечено. Я тоже это вижу, и не могу сказать, что удивлена. Когда ты действительно начинаешь об этом думать, для нас ВМВ была больше семидесяти лет назад, но для него она была, сколько, год назад? Или даже меньше? Так что я думаю, что боль от потерь для него все еще свежа, и я считаю, что абсолютно дикие обстоятельства, в которых он оказался, ничуть не помогают делу. И некоторые люди решили вести себя ужасно гадко. Уг. И у меня нет представления о том, как думать о тех людях, кто серьёзно спрашивают его, трахал ли он своего мертвого лучшего друга. Я согласна, что Андерсон вероятно права хотя бы частично по этому вопросу (разумеется, мы можем лишь спекулировать, закончились ли их отношения постелью), но это действительно тема, которую я бы избегала сейчас или, может быть, всегда, потому что, как я уже сказала, он не должен нам нихуя. Мы с другой стороны, задолжали ему дофига. И некоторые люди не понимают этого.

 **barnes-and-rogers** ответил(а) ага, помните это фото? некоторые желтые газетенки даже накатали статьи о том, как Кэп «непригоден до службы» или другую такую же хуйню, потому что он «в депрессии или/и ментально нестабилен»? втф. Идите нахуй.

Раскрыть 32 комментария

 

1 - 20 из 25704 фанфиков по пейрингу James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

 

**_[из: Линн Э. Андерсон, Капитан Америка: без маски. Стив Роджерс и современный геройский нарратив, (New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2012), стр. 250-252.]_ **

_Очень часто говорят о том, что гомосексуальное прочтение их отношений опирается на фундаментальное непонимание природы гомосексуальных отношений в то время и продвигает анахроничную интерпретацию сексуальных идентичностей. Эта позиция, однако, отвергает хотя бы несколько важных факторов._

_Даже если это правда, что в современном мире особенно близкие отношения между двумя мужчинами, которые отказываются от мачизма так называемой «настоящей мужской дружбы» в пользу эмоциональной, и во многих случаях — физической близости будут вызывать подозрения, не означает, что все случаи подобной близости во время Роджерса были обязательно платоническими, и лишь придерживавшимися определенных гомосоциальных стандартов своего времени. Напротив, последние исследования разъясняют, что многие однополые пары в тридцатых и сороковых годах использовали господствующее мнение о «мужской дружбе» и принятие некоторой близости между мужчинами (которая могла бы быть запрещенной) в свою пользу, чтобы скрывать истиную природу своих отношений [Фоссет 187] — практика, которая бы не выдержала пристальности внимания внимания наших дней, которые характеризуются тенденцией рассматривать любой вид особой близости между мужчинами, отклоняющийся от чрезмерно строгих норм, как подозрительный и возможно гейский. Однако важно помнить, что даже несмотря на то, что мужчины того времени могли позволить себе больше свободы, когда дело шло о проявлении близкой мужской дружбы, поощрение самой такой дружбы между мужчинами и систематическое исключение женщин, всегда включало в себя сильное влияние гомофобии и мизогинии, в которой принимали участие современники Роджерса, состоявшие в однополых отношениях, чтобы поддержать иллюзию своей гетеросексуальности. Такие случаи проявления гетеросексуального желания в гомосоциальном контексте могли варьироваться от жестоких действий простив более или менее геев, или тех мужчин, которых воспринимали таковыми из-за их слабости и изнеженности – до частной практики упоминания желания к отстутсвующим женщинам, исключенным из-за необходимости в гомосоциальной привязанности._

_Больше того, класс играет важную роль, когда дело заходит о специфике гомосоциальных отношений – среди рабочего класса, к которому принадлежали Роджерс и Барнс, существовали более строгие правила о разрешенном гомосоциальном поведении, особенно в сравнении с высшим классом или даже с верхушкой среднего класса, и конечно же – интеллигенции._

_[…]_

_Таким образом, требовать точного доказательства отношений между Роджерсом и Барнсом значит абсолютно не принимать во внимание ни ту тяжелую обстановку, в которой они выросли, ни те роли, которые они в последующем сыграли в механизме американской военной пропаганды. Очень симптоматично, что в комиксах, изданных во время Второй Мировой, Баки становится юным приятелем Капитана Америки вместо лучшего друга – или как подтверждают различные источники – самого важного человека в жизни Стива Роджерса. Как спорит Мишель Мбафа в «Анатомии второстепенного героя», «Превращение Барнса из партнера в приятеля отмечает точку, в которой отношения Роджерса и Барнса становятся отношениями учителя и ученика, что эффективно воспрещает возможные «небезопасные» трактовки их партнерства.» (121) Такой тип динамики, который подчеркивает разницу в возрасте, где, разумеется, нет места никаким предположении о ориентации героев или какого-либо кода, распостранненого в кинематографе того времени, обозначает значимость потенциально штрафных «запретных» практик, подпадающих под действие цензуры. (см. также «Целлюлоидный шкаф», 1995). Баки, таким образом, занимая место юного приятеля и союзника Капитана Америки, становится как бы кастрированным, чтобы казаться бесполым и тем самым, избежать любой возможности кодировать их взаимоотношения как гомосексуальные._

_Более того, упор на гетеронормативность и одно-трактовочность отношений Роджерса с Барнсом и Картер соответственно, в комиксах и в биографиях исходит из требования утвердить еще раз тот образ, что был создан американской пропагандой, которая создала Капитана Америку для отражения в действительности шовинистких политических мер, чтобы пропагандировать миф американского мачизма и поддерживать целостный образ среднего американца в то же время. Поэтому зная то, что самый узнаваемый образ гомосексуала в доминантном дискурсе в то время был дегенерат, изгой, антисоциальный элемент (Крукс, 43), обычно с феменизированной внешностью – было бы сложно для официальных лиц соединить этот образ с новым публичным образом Роджерса, его суперчеловеческой силой и традиционно красивой внешностью. Поэтому в глазах властей, контролировавших официальный нарратив новой американской иконы, не было ни единого шанса для Капитана Америка оказаться где-либо в гомосексуальном спектре, несмотря на значительные доказательства об этом. Таким образом, они дали жизнь строго гетеросексуальному Стиву Роджерсу._

 

 **somewhere over the rainbow** (blueskies) написала в **superheroes_daily**

**СЕРИАЛ О ПЕГГИ КАРТЕР ОТ НЕТФЛИКСА**

_[источник]_

Через десять лет после неудачной попытки вывести на экраны Пегги Картер, ТВ индустрия готова попробовать снова. После неудачного кастинга Милы Йовович в фильме 2000 года, Нетфликс объявил, что они запускают в производство десятисерийный сериал, который сфокусируется на карьере Картер в Специальном Разведывательном Резерве и её участии в проекте «Перерождение». Уже известно название сериала – «Картер», и объявлена исполнительница главной роли – Ромола Гари («Час») – новость, которую многие фанаты восприняли с энтузиазмом и вздохом облегчения, так как поиски её Стива Роджерса всё еще продолжаются, и с сериалом НВО, выход которого намечен на апрель следующего года, есть множество спекуляций о том, что некоторые критики уже назвали «битвой двух капитанов». На роль Капитана Америки согласно сплетням предлагают следующих актёров: Арми Хаммер (Социальная сеть), Гаррет Хедлунд (Трон: Наследие) и Райан Макпартлин (Дж. Эдгар). Сериал находится в разработке и его выход назначен на следующее лето, Нетфликс не исключает возможность второго сезона, если первый будет пользоваться успехом.

Я НЕ ВЕРЮ СВОИМ ГЛАЗАМ. АНГЛИЧАНКА В РОЛИ ПЕГГИ, ВОЗРАДУЕМСЯ! И они не шутят, охуеть. Они ищут актёра на роль Кэпа, будто завтра конец света. И знаете что? Мне это нравится, потому что Пегги получит ТВшоу/фильм, который эта женщина заслуживает. Не эту хуйню с Йовович и Питтом. (Мне интересно, смотрел ли Кэп это и плакал слезами отчаяния).

Но реально ТВшоу о Пегги Картер. *танцует танец победы по комнате*

И мне реально нравится выбор Райна Макпартлина на роль Кэпа.

(Сорри за кросспост, если вы подписаны на peggycarter, peggycarter_news или carter_land, или на все из них. Я просто обрадовалась).

tags: peggy carter, steve rogers, television

_____________________________________

237 комментария

 **thegreendot** ответил(а) О Боже, я сейчас заплачу. У этого сериала есть всё, чтобы стать потрясающим. Не проеби шанс, Нетфликс. Я давно говорила людям, что Ромола должна сыграть Пегги, и я удовлетворена. Мне тоже нравится выбор МакПартлина на роль Кэпа. Он не так крут, чтобы отказаться (и ладно, давайте посмотрим правде в глаза: ТВ – это новое кино, так что члены А-списка начинают переползать на телевидение) и у него есть потенциал. И челюсть! НО РОМОЛА. РОМОЛА В РОЛИ ПЕГГИ. БОЖЕ, СПАСИБО!!! Единственное, жалко что сама Пегги вероятно не доживет до премьеры или даже если доживёт то не сможет запомнить ничего :((( Это разбивает мне сердце – слышать как стремительно стало ухудшаться её состояние в последние месяцы, она такой образец для подражания для меня и я не могу представить того дня, когда её уже просто… не будет здесь. А сейчас я заставила себя плакать. Блять.

 **avalanche_** ответил(а) воувоу это будет катастрофой. сорри народ, но пегги картер просто СКУЧНАЯ , ну что она сделала хоть немного интересного. и лол, люди радуются ромоле гэри которая может сыграть картон и вы будете рыдать. кандидаты на роль кэпа того хуже. гаррет хэдлунд? серьёзно? кто следующий – ченнинг татум?

 **thegreendot** ответил(а) Что она сделала интересного? Ну я даже не знаю? МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ОСНОВАЛА Щ.И.Т И РУКОВОДИЛА ИМ? ИЛИ КУРИРОВАЛА ВЕСЬ ПРОЕКТ «ПЕРЕРОЖДЕНИЕ»? ТАКИЕ ПРИМЕРНО МЕЛОЧИ

 **callinda** ответил(а) Хз, меня больше волнует тот факт, что они делают это (и Нетфликс и НВО) пока Кэп по-прежнему (снова) жив, и они лишь используют его славу как дойную корову, потому что они знают они получат кучу бабла, в независимости от чувств Кэпа.

 **blueskies** ответил(а) Но разве он не заявлял где-то, что он не против? Необязательно, что он станет это смотреть сам, но он понимает, что Капитан Америка больше него, и в общем он – герой комиксов, так что ему в принципе плевать?

 **thegreendot** ответил(а) Да, я думаю, он сказал это у Леттермана (???) какое-то время назад. Не этими словами, но суть та же. И еще он пошутил, что это было бы лицемерно с его стороны критиковать фильмы, когда он сам играл в первом из них. Так что если ему пришлось изображать стрельбу из игрушечных ружей и потеть в слишком тесном костюме, то кто он такой, чтобы лишать других этой привилегии. И да, это был Леттерман. http://i.imgur.com/4JeOtyH.png

 **ammellies** ответил(а) я надеюсь, что это шоу будет успешным настолько что заткнет всех ноющих великовозрастных мальчишек, которые считают пегги картер лишь любовным интересом кэпа, а не женщиной, основавшей и управлявшей одной из наиболее влиятельных организаций в США.

 

 

**rogersthat**

конечно это открывается когда я на другом конце этой чёртовой страны и когда я без денег. разумеется. (также: ура твшоу о пегги картер!)

#это хуйня #это такая хуйня #моя сестра сказала мне что пойдет туда и я чуть не разрыдалась #глава в которой джен бедный студент #captain america #steve rogers #the smithsonian exhibit

 

 

 _The Smithsonian Institution_ @thesmithsonian Новая выставка о Капитане Америка открывается в июле #HappyBirthdayCap

 

f **ight the land** (fighttheland) написал(а) в **cap_news**

 

**ВЫСТАВКА О КАПИТАНЕ АМЕРИКЕ В СМИТСОНОВСКОМ МУЗЕЕ ОТКРЫВАЕТСЯ ЧЕРЕЗ ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ.**

ребят выставка открывается через две недели, они выложили кое-какие фото на свой сайт, и да, они не разочаровывают! Предположительно у них есть некоторые-прежде-не-показывавшиеся архивы и скетчбуки, как и некоторые фото, которые никто до этого не видел, пожертвованные семьей профессора Джонса. И Я ВНЕ СЕБЯ ОТ ВОСТОРГА, О МОЙ БОГ ЧЕРТ ЕГО ПОДЕРИ и они пригласили линн андерсон прочитать лекцию в день открытия, которую я к сожалению пропущу – тк мы встречаемся с семьей моей девушки в сиэттле, но если у вас получится сходить, плиз, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА сделайте это. Я слушала её лекции пару раз до этого, и оба раза были потрясающими. и еще, если здесь есть кто-то из вашингтона, или кто-то кто туда поедет, я думала мы можем организовать встречу попозже, когда схлынет основная толпа (потому что вы понимаете что первые дни очередь будет длиной с реку Потомак). Так что если вы хотите встретиться, дайте знать и я организую что-нибудь! (и если кому-то негде остановиться у меня на диване есть место для двоих, если вы готовы спать вместе).

tags: event: exhibit, person: steve rogers

_____________________________________

98 комментария

 **carrterrs** ответил(а) Кто-нибудь знает, а Кэп-то будет?

 **fighttheland** ответил(а) я знаю что они его пригласили, но я не думаю что он придёт. Мне не кажется, что это не его, потому что мы знаем что он не фанат софитов, так что я сомневаюсь, что он захочет в этом участвовать. Если бы выставка была только о Баки Барнсе или о Воюющих Коммандос? Он был бы первым в очереди, готовый восхвалять их. Но так как выставка о нём самом … я не думаю.

 **thegreendot** ответил(а) Это восхитительно! Я надеялась, что они пригласят Линн Андерсон, учитывая положительные отзывы на её последнюю книгу (несколько обиженных личностей не считаются), и это было совсем недавно, и они сделали это! Я была на её лекции однажды, когда она еще работала в университете Брауна, и она потрясающий оратор и я с чистым сердцем могу посоветовать то же что и Алли. Меня не будет на открытии, но я хотела бы встретиться позже, хотя наверняка это будет мой второй раз, потому что я импульсивна и не умею контролировать себя, так что я постараюсь попасть на выставку как только вернусь. Но без разницы. Эти фотографии невероятные – они действительно из коллекции Гейба Джонса?

 **fisherkings** ответил(а) Некоторые из них – да. Это действительно мило со стороны семьи Джонсов подарить их (одолжить?) музею. Я никогда не видела последнее фото до сегодняшнего дня и боже мой, оно разбило мне сердце. Барнс смотрит на Кэпа, так, будто он проглотил солнце.

 **figttheland** ответил(а) даже не говори со мной об этом фото, даже не…

 **fisherkings** ответил(а) Я знаю, это потрясающая коллекция в целом, но боже. Это фото уложило меня в нокдаун (в хорошем смысле). Раскрыть 9 комментариев

 **blueskies** ответил(а) Я точно хочу встретиться! Я буду в Вашингтоне в начале августа, как это звучит? И да, я бы хотела забить место, если ты еще его предлагаешь, Алли. До этого мне нужно будет повторять каждый день себе много раз ты сможешь это, ты сможешь. Потому что, черт, после той хуйни на работе мне нужно чем-то себя порадовать. * боже дай мне сил * И да, последнее фото. О боже.

Раскрыть 12 комментариев


	2. Chapter 2

[ _из: Майя Рид, Популярная жизнь Капитана Америки: Стив Роджерс в популярной культуре и фандомной практике (New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2013)._ ]  
  
Благодарности  
  
 _Я хотела использовать эту возможность искренне поблагодарить несколько человек, без которых эта книга никогда не была бы завершена.  
  
Этот проект был долгим, и он занял последние три года моей жизни, в течении которых я получала непрекращающуюся поддержку от моего научного руководителя и непосредственного начальника профессора Александра Ли, которого я не знаю чем отблагодарить. Но я знаю: нужно попробовать, так что – спасибо вам. Спасибо вам огромное. Ваша постоянная поддержка и вера в меня и мои академические успехи сделали это возможным.  
  
Моей дорогой подруге, Линн. Э. Андерсон, которая годами делилась со мной как своим богатым исследовательским опытом, так и своими находками, которая была моей музой и источником вдохновения – спасибо. Спасибо, что была со мной в четыре часа утра/ночи в выходные, когда я сомневалась во всем, и больше всего – в себе, спасибо, что говорила, что оно того стоит. Я не могу представить себе этот проект без твоего участия и руководства.  
  
Спасибо Мишель Мбафе, которая предложила мне исследовать эту тему на конференции в Сан-Франциско четыре года тому назад. Ты крёстная фея этого enfant terrible, и я у тебя в непомерном долгу.  
  
Спасибо администрации университета Колумбия, которая дала мне место исследователя и солидную сумму денег, которые сделали возможной работу над этой книгой в течение последних трёх лет. Я навеки буду вам благодарна.  
  
Спасибо Смитсоновскому Институту за то, что позволили мне использовать их музейную коллекцию в исследовательских целях.  
  
Огромное спасибо капитану Стиву Роджерсу, который согласился поговорить со мной, и за час с ним я узнала больше, чем за три года аспирантуры.  
  
И последнее в этом ряду, но не по значению, спасибо Эмили, которая была рядом со мной последние пять лет, всегда поддерживая меня и мой карьерный выбор, который устроил нам увлекательную поездку по всем Штатам, и даже занес нас однажды в Канаду. Ты всегда верила в меня, заставляя быть лучшей версией себя, и лучшим ученым, и лучшей партнеркой. Так что спасибо тебе. За всё.  
_  
  
pixel of green ( **always_angry** ) написал(а) в  **cap_news**  
  
 **Тонна новостей кастинга**  
  
Говорите что хотите о счастливых совпадениях, но и Картер и Коммандос сегодня выпустили новости о кастинге, вместе с постерами персонажей (забавно, что они оба решили сделать их олдскульными – один в сепии, другой – ч/б)  
  
Пока у нас есть:  
  
Картер:   
Ромола Гэри – Пегги Картер  
Арми Хаммер – Стив Роджерс  
Эмиль Хирш – Баки Барнс  
Джеймс Франко (?!) – Говард Старк  
  
Коммандос:  
Райан Макпартлин – Стив Роджерс  
Франсуа Арно – Баки Барнс  
Рут Уилсон – Пегги Картер  
Люк Эванс – Говард Старк  
Кен Люнг – Джеймс Морита  
Мэтью Гуд – Джеймс Фальсворт  
Шон Патрик Томас – Гейб Джонс  
  
 _[источник 1], [источник 2]_  
  
Как вам? Я честно ошалела от Джеймса Франко в роли Говарда, в том смысле «как они его заполучили?», учитывая его занятость. Хотя мне больше в этой роли нравится Эванс. Я думала какое-то время что они решат омолодить Старка и возьмут на его роль Крейга Хорнера, кто выглядит один к одному как старый добрый Говард, но нет. Что касается остального: мне нравятся обе Пегги, Макпартлина предпочитаю Хаммеру и я ТАКЖЕ ОРУ ПО ПОВОДУ ФРАНСУА В РОЛИ БАКИ. О БОЖЕ. ЭТО ТАКОЙ ГЕНИАЛЬНЫЙ КАСТИНГ. ЭТОТ МАЛЬЧИК УМЕЕТ ОЧЕНЬ КРАСИВО СТРАДАТЬ И Я БУДУ ЭТОГО ЖДААТЬ.  
  
(перепост из-за кучи комментов, сорри).  
  
tags: medium: tv, person: steve rogers  
_____________________________________  
345 комментариев  
  
 **blueskies**  ответил(а)  
РУТ УИЛСОН. ЭТО УЖЕ ВЫГЛЯДИТ ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ. Надо сказать, что я тоже удивлена Джеймсом Франко в роли Старка в «Картер» - он разве упоминался в сплетнях о кастинге? С другой стороны, у него достаточно эго для этой роли. По поводу Хирша судить еще рано. Я видела его только в Into the Wild, и мне хотелось врезать его несносному и напыщенному мудаку весь этот мучительный фильм, но тут дело СКОРЕЕ в сценарии и общем мудачестве героя, чем в Хирше и качестве его игры. Однако я полностью поддерживаю Арно.   
  
 **carrterrs** ответил(а)  
Я рада, что они выбрали Мэтью Гуда на роль Фальсворта. Мой любимый актёр играет моего любимого Воюющего Коммандос. Мне тоже нравится их выбор на роль Мориты и Джонса. И теперь я нетерпеливо жду Дум-Дума.  
  
 **howlingcommando15**  ответил(а)  
Я надеюсь, что они сосредоточатся на Коммандос, а не на романе Роджерса и Картер. И я надеюсь, что изображение дружбы Кэпа с Барнсом останется близким к реальным событиям. Я думаю мы все понимаем, о чём я говорю.   
  
f **isherkings** ответил(а)  
Не беспокойся, здесь не будет никакого гейства, чтобы испортить тебе впечатление от сериала. Но серьёзно, хватит. Книга вышла месяцы назад, и тебе пора найти новенькое хобби.  
  
 **fighttheland**  ответил(а)  
о боже , это снова ты, и о том же, как бородатая шутка над которой никто не смеется. господе иисусе.  
  
 **howlingcommando15**  ответил(а)  
Вы полностью ослеплены своими возмутительными политическими взглядами, так что это уже не смешно, а даже грустно. Все, что я хочу, это правдивого изображения людей, которые являются национальными героями (особенно Кэпа) и которых не должна касаться подобная клевета. Вы понятия не имеете, какой бред вы несете, и как ничтожно это звучит, но это ваше право, Америка – свободная страна в конце концов, но не ввязывайте в свою идеологию людей, много лет являющимся образцами для подражания для американской молодежи. Я надеюсь, что Кэп выйдет и скажет это: Линн Андерсон не права. Я знаю, он отказался комментировать этот фарс, что не остановило спекуляций на эту тему, так что я считаю, что он должен публично отвергнуть все обвинения.  
  
 **fisherkings**  ответил(а)  
 _Обвинения? Клевета?_  Вы вообще себя слышите? Знаете, я всё, я сдаюсь. Я не смогу вас переубедить в любом случае, а этот холивар плохо сказывается на моем давлении, и тд.  
  
 **fighttheland**  ответил(а)  
клевета. божечки.  
  
 **annieblythe**  ответил(а)  
я просто хотела бы чтобы все (включая линн андерсон) оставили кэпа в покое и закончили обсуждать его ориентацию. это не про «отвратительных геев», это про давление на него отреагировать хоть КАК-ТО. не знаю как вы, но я считаю что частная жизнь людей должна оставаться частной, если они не хотят открывать её публике.  
  
 **fisherkings**  ответил(а)  
О конечно я не утверждаю что Кэп должен совершить каминг-аут, и если на то пошло, совершать аутинг людей совершенно отвратительно. Но случай с книгой Линн Андерсон не такой: она работала над книгой за несколько лет до возвращения Кэпа, и книга была уже рецензирована и выпущена к тому времени, когда Кэп был представлен широкой публике, и таким образом, она писала о историческом персонаже. О мёртвом историческом персонаже. И такой исторический анализ подчинен иному своду правил, так что я думаю что вряд ли это было её намерением – подглядывать за жизнью человека, который оказался весьма и весьма живым. Я соглашусь, тайминг был неудачным. Так что внесла ли её книга свой вклад в общую атмосферу нездорового интереса к ориентации, созданной культурой селебрити? Конечно. Намеренно ли она решила вторгнуться в личную жизнь Кэпа, в ситуации когда он жив, и его могут заставить сделать какое-нибудь заявление или признать то, что он не хочет? Нет. Я понимаю, откуда ты это взяла, хотя право Кэпа на частную жизнь – это важная тема, которая должна быть поднята. (Я пробовала начать дискуссию здесь, если тебе интересно).  
  
Раскрыть 53 комментария  
  
 **quodscripsi**  ответил(а)  
это будет интересно. мне нравится, что один из этих сериалов сосредоточен вокруг сильного женского персонажа, а другой – ансамбль персонажей, обычно пребывавших на заднем плане, и двое из них – не белые (или я надеюсь на это в данном случае), но они все равно будут рассказывать об одних и тех же событиях, и я задумалась, что «Картер» бы пошло на пользу, если бы они быстро промотали вперед время – тогда бы мы получили историю основания щита с директором пегги. с другой стороны, большая часть этой инфы засекречена, так что они не могут это сделать, что очень обидно, потому что это бы была прекрасная история. кастинг в обоих случаях выглядит убедительно.  
  
Раскрыть 12 комментариев  
  
 **rogersthat**  
  
я наконец-то попала на выставку о капитане америка! и она была потрясающей. я уже вернулась в универ, что хреново, но хотя бы я увидела свою сестру и племяшку, и мы втроем сходили на выставку. и ребят? она восхитительна. вы думаете, что онлайн-тур воздает ей должное? подумайте еще раз (хотя надо сказать, они добавили новые фото на [idrilka.tumblr.com/post/91369986430/all-photos-...](http://idrilka.tumblr.com/post/91369986430/all-photos-are-currently-part-of-the-smithsonian) , проверьте). они провели невероятную работу, чтобы сделать эту выставку, и меня очень, очень порадовал результат. эти архивные видео-новости с кэпом и баки разбили моё сердце, о чём я и не мечтала. я даже я даже сфоткала [i.imgur.com/gxbuoO8.png](http://i.imgur.com/gxbuoO8.png)[i.imgur.com/LthykH6.png](http://i.imgur.com/LthykH6.png) (сорри за жуткое качество, моя камера сдохла за день до, потому что это я и моя хуевая удача и поэтому фотки с телефона).  
и там так. много. информации. слишком много для одного раза, так что я хотела бы вернуться, но у меня наверно не выйдет, если они не сделают её постоянной выставкой. держим за это кулаки, потому что выставка открыта уже несколько месяцев, а снаружи всё та же огроменная очередь, которая не уменьшается. но это того стоит. я всё еще безумно огорчена тем что пропустила лекцию линн андерсон. я слышала она была потрясающей, но я думаю, её должны загрузить в какой-то момент на сайт? это улучшает мне настроение, потому что жизнь продолжает ставить мне ебаные препоны на пути.  
  
 _#steve rogers #captain america #the smithsonian exhibit #глава в которой джен счастлива в общаге #глава в которой джен встречается с семьей_  
  
  
what ails you ( **fisherkings** ) написала в  **spot_your_cap**  
  
Посмотрите на этого малыша. Посмотрите. <http://i.imgur.com/FYmSMOP.png> Это был второй раз когда я встретила Стива Роджерса и он, опять, был самым добрым, вежливым и потрясающим человеком, которого вы можете представить.  
  
Мы (я и мой младший братик) наткнулись на него абсолютно случайно. До этого мы ходили на выставку в Смитсоновский музей – первый раз для него, второй для меня (и также круто как в первый раз), и потом мы пошли гулять и очутились в закусочной, потому что мой юный падаван проголодался. И когда мы выходили оттуда, мы буквально врезались в Стива Роджерса, который только туда заходил.  
  
Я знала, что мой брат хотел его встретить с двух лет (он читал мамину коллекцию олдскульных комиксов о Кэпе, пока те практически не развалились), когда Кэп был еще подо льдом, но он точно торопился и я не хотела его беспокоить. Но он возможно услышал громкие протесты моего брата, уже чуть было не плакавшего, и тогда Кэп повернулся, подошел к нам, посмотрел на маленький щит моего братика (он серьезный фанат, очень серьезный, и он хотел взять его на выставку), опустился рядом с моим братом, серьезно пожал ему руку и сказал, что это честь встретить настоящего супергероя. Потом он спросил, хочет ли мой брат фото. Выше – результаты. Малыш так застеснялся, когда я сфоткала первую, но Кэп был так мил и любезен по поводу всего случившегося.  
Я уже говорила и повторю еще раз: мы столько должны ему, а он продолжает давать и давать и давать. Это потрясающе и это немного возрождает мою веру в человечество. (Потом я включаю тв посмотреть The Daily Show).  
  
tags: encounters, steve rogers  
_____________________________________  
27 комментария  
  
 **thegreendot**  ответил(а)  
уиии Я уже видела фото в твоем инстаграмме, но они слишком милые для того, чтобы существовать. Я так рада за твоего братика (который тоже очень милый).  
  
 **carrterrs**  ответил(а)  
Я думаю, что знаю о какой закусочной идёт речь, потому что я тоже его там видела однажды. Я не могу его обвинять, ради их сэндвичей с курицей умереть можно, они как наркотик для меня. И твой брат такооой милый! И маленький! И какая у вас разница, если ты не против ответить?  
  
 **fisherkings**  ответил(а)  
Двадцать два года.  _Я знаю._    
  
Раскрыть 9 комментариев   
  
  
[из: Линн Е. Андерсон, Капитан Америка: без маски. Стив Роджерс и современный геройский нарратив, (New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2012), стр. 270.]  
  
 _Что кажется важным для понимания Стива Роджерса как человека и как национального символа — это тот факт, что несмотря на постоянные попытки контроля его геройского нарратива со стороны правительства, он переступает границы в сущности шовинистских истоков его публичного образа и воздерживается от националистических и американоцентричных основ дискурса, в который он был вовлечен в процессе превращения в Капитана Америку. В открытом принятии тех, кому было отказано в праве говорить господствующей системой, которую он должен как бы был представлять – персонифицированных Джеймсом Моритой и Габриэлем Джонсом в «Воюющих Коммандос», оба из которых были выбраны Роджерсом лично как незаменимые члены команды и по праву национальные герои во многих случаях – он не только дистанцируется от доминантного нарратива, проводимого системой, но также прямо предотвращает любые попытки навязывания таких строгих интерпретаций его роли как Капитана Америки и национального героя.  
В этом смысле, Капитан Америка, благодаря очень обдуманным поступкам Стива Роджерса, оказывается способным выйти за пределы империалистической идеи об Америке как эпитомии свободной современной страны и носителя свободы, идеи, которая будет жестко проверена позже во время конфликтов в Корее и Вьетнаме, и вторжений в Афганистан и Ирак – и активно выбирает быть символом всеобщей свободы и равенства, в независимости от национальных или расовых предрассудков, той которая пытается быть инклюзивной, а не исключающей._  
  
  
 **Lynn E. Anderson**  @thelynnanderson  
Поздравляю свою подругу @mayareid с прекрасными отзывами! #ThePopularLifeOfCap  
  
 **Maya Reid**  @mayareid  
@thelynnanderson спасибо тебе большое! Мы должны написать следующую вместе #ThePopularLifeOfCap  
  
 **the wicked witch** @morganlefayy  
@mayareid я влюбилась в вашу книгу. такое хорошее исследование фандома и такое уважение к нему #ThePopularLifeOfCap  
  
  
 **ФАНДОМНЫЙ ВЕСТНИК**  
  
 _ **Когда фандом стал популярным: фандом Капитана Америки в свете академических софитов.**_  
  
 _Автор: Зои Бейкер - 19 Декабря 2013_  
  
Это почти никогда не заканчивается хорошо, когда четвертая стена обрушивается вниз и фанаты оказываются под обстрелом современной индустрии развлечений и/или академических кругов. Мы все помним знаменитый Fandom Fail Fest 2012, и мы можем согласиться на одном, в независимости от наших чувств о тех событиях, приведшим к нему: давайте не повторяться. Так что это понятно, когда фанаты рассматривают каждую новую публикацию на тему фандома – и фанфиков особенно – с недоверием и мрачным предчувствием. Это давняя традиция – высмеивать фандом как большое, предназначенное в основном для девушек и женщин место, в котором все правила, касающиеся современной индустрии развлечений, по бессмертным словам капитана Джека Воробья, «больше похожи на то, что вы зовете рекомендациями и сделаны для того, чтобы их нарушать.»  
Конечно же, были хорошие и содержательные книги на тему фандома, но на каждую Фарру Мастерсон приходится десять Клайдов Ланкинсов. Это правда, что фандом в целом стал добрым и пушистым давным давно. Мы знаем. Уже почти 2014 и для всего мира мы по-прежнему кучка странных чуваков, одевающихся в костюмы выдуманных (или не очень) персонажей, и пишуших истории о двух (или больше, если вы такое любите) выдуманных (или не очень) людях, занимающихся горячим сексом.  
  
Так что когда Palgrave Macmillan объявили, что они публикуют книгу о Капитане Америке в популярной культуре и его фандоме, многие из нас глубоко вздохнули и приготовились к неизбежному. Это никогда не было просто для фандома — быть принятым академическим сообществом и миром как нормальная культурная практика, и это даже труднее для фандомов чьи творческие работы основаны более или менее на РПФ – историях о реальных людях. В случае Капитана Америки, это и комиксы, и фильмы, и к счастью недолго просуществовавший в 80х сериал, но как в случаях с другими фандомами, основанных на реальных людях (смотри «Поколение убийц» и «Братья по оружию»), черта между реальным и выдуманным может стать невозможно размытой время от времени.  
  
Но это удачный сезон и я приятно удивлена. И я говорю за всех нас в «Фандомном вестнике», когда говорю что мы никогда не были так рады оказаться неправы. Автор книги – Майя Рид, ассистент профессора в университете Колумбии, известная в фанатских кругах как professionalfangirl, написала одно из наиболее всеобъемлющих и захватывающих исследований о фандоме Капитана Америки на сегодняшний день и подняла несколько интересных и важных вопросов о практиках фандома.  
  
Если вы хотите прочитать об историческом развитии фандома Капитана Америки (он старше, чем вам кажется!), как и о его присутствии в популярной культуре без ощущения что на вас смотрят сверху вниз, или что над вами смеются за вашей спиной – эта книга для вас. Сложно сказать потому что ли Майя Рид – инсайдер в фандомных кругах, но эта книга понимает нас. Она улавливает дух фандома, его что и почему. Она понимает, почему это важно для нас и важно в более широком контексте. Однако, нужно сказать, что если вы ожидаете одно слепое восхищение фандомом, возможно, это не та книга, которую вы ищете. Она не приукрашивает негативные явления, как она не обходит вниманием и хорошее, просто чтобы показать всю нашу странность и криповость, как часто случается с академиками и журналистами. Вместо этого книга предлагает честный анализ того, как работает фандом и где проходит граница между обычной жизнью и популярной развлекательной продукцией.  
  
Так что если вы еще ищете прекрасный подарок на Рождество для важного для вас супер-гика, или возможно для вас самих, берите эту книгу? Почему вы сидите здесь? Амазон (или любой другой магазин) не будет вас ждать!  
  
88 комментариев  
  
  
pixel of green ( **always_angry** ) написала в  **superheroes_daily**  
  
 **НОВОСТИ КАСТИНГА «КОММАНДОС»**  
  
Я пришла к вам с приветом, то есть с новостями о кастинге в «Коммандос». Нам были известны все основные коммандос, кроме этих двух, и без дальнейшего промедления, я представляю:  
\- Жана-Юга Англада в роли Жака Дернье  
\- Ника Оффермана в роли Дум Дум Дугана  
  
Я честно думала, что они выберут кого-нибудь помоложе, но я особенно впечатлена тем, что они заполучили Жана-Юга Англада, потому что он обычно не снимается в англоязычных проектах или для тв. Но с другой стороны, он действительно говорит по-французски! И теперь мы знаем, что значили те фото папарацци, где Офферман выходил из спорт зала с кем-то, кто выглядел как его персональный тренер. Он должен прийти в форму для съёмок.  
  
В других новостях (потому что это superheroes_daily и Пеппер Поттс навсегда останется супергероиней моего сердца): ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ ПЕППЕР ПОТТС С ПОПАДАНИЕМ В ПЯТЕРКУ ПЯТИ САМЫХ ВЛИЯТЕЛЬНЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ МИРА ПО ВЕРСИИ THE TIME MAGAZINE И С ПОПАДАНИЕМ НА АМЕРИКАНСКУЮ ОБЛОЖКУ! Я так за нее рада, я даже подумать не могу о ком-то другом, кто настолько же заслуживает это, как она. Номер выйдет через две недели, 4 апреля.  
tags: dum dum dugan, jacques dernier, pepper potts, television  
_____________________________________  
127 комментариев  
  
 **carrterrs**  ответил(а)  
Ха. Интересный выбор, хотя я не уверена по поводу Оффермана. Он может играть, он хороший актёр (и он достаточно усат для роли), но я не могу представить его Дум-Думом. Я тоже думала, что актёр будет моложе. Я не видела Англада нигде кроме как в «Королеве Марго» тысячу лет назад, но как я поняла, он очень хороший актёр. Это обнадеживает, что может Коммандос не станут декорациями для истории Кэпа, а будут персонажами первого плана. Без обид, Кэп, но о тебе уже снимали. Я хочу узнать этих ребят получше.  
  
 **always_angry**  ответил(а)  
О разумеется. Тот факт, что они пригласили известных актёров на роли Коммандос, а не каких-то новичков говорит мне о том, что они планируют сфокусироваться на Коммандос, а не делать их персонажами второго плана. Я готова, я здесь для этого. Дайте мне фронтового братства, дайте мне дух доверия и дружбы, потому что если вы посмотрите на архивные кадры, то увидите, как они все были близки, включая Кэпа.  
  
 **carrterrs**  ответил(а)  
Мне реально интересно, будет ли Кэп это смотреть. С одной стороны, это многообещающе выглядит. С другой – это должно быть дико смотреть сериал о твоей жизни. С третьей стороны – я не могу представить как смотреть это и знать, что эти люди, которых я прекрасно помню, как будто видел их вчера, давно мертвы (Ну, за исключением Пегги).  
  
 **blueskies**  ответил(а)  
Ну спасибочки, я теперь расстроилась. Это странно, как мы сидим тут обсуждая все на свете, и даже не понимаем, что это была его жизнь два года назад, по крайней мере для него. Это должен быть такой причудливый опыт.  
  
 **fisherkings**  ответил(а)  
Да, мои поздравления Пеппер Поттс. Я немного разочарована, что она не возглавляет список, но даже быть членом этой пятёрки – потрясающее достижение!  
Раскрыть 30 комментариев  
  
  
 _The Smithsonian Institution_  @thesmithsonian  
Мы рады сообщить, что выставка о Капитане Америке остаётся в музее #CapAtSmithsonian  
  
 **rogersthat**  
ребят? я только что увидела посты о том что происходит в вашингтоне? чего там происходит, кто-нибудь может мне рассказать? моя сестра на работе, и наверно она в операционной, так что не поднимает трубку.  
  
 **rogersthat**  
 **the-big-red-riding-hood** сказал(а): там массовое дтп в даунтауне? хз, я на холмах, и моя подруга только что смснула мне об этом  
спасибо тебе за сообщение! о боже, это ужасно! есть ли погибшие? я полагаю тв и интернет уже унюхали что-то  
#ask #the-big-red-riding-hood  
  
 **rogersthat**  
 **madasahatter**  сказал(а): окей, только не пугайся, ладно, но тут огромное дтп в результате стрельбы/бомбы в центре города. мы не знаем, что там точно произошло, но говорят, что подорвали правительственный джип. хотя это только сплетня и мы ничего не знаем наверняка.  
о боже мой. мне нужен комп или тв срочно. я пишу с телефона, и тут об этом никто не говорит. пока еще.  
#ask #madasahatter  
  
 **rogersthat**  
божечки, спасибо, моя сестра наконец-то со мной связалась. они в порядке. в даунтауне был терракт, это был не несчастный случай, это была, еб твою мать, БОМБА, прикрепленная к машине, или такова официальная версия событий. они все еще ищут террориста, но некоторые люди говорят, что видели чувака в псевдо-военной форме у места происшествия, но никто понятия не имеет, как он выглядел, так что похоже, что им придется искать призрака? что за хрень. просто что за хрень. я надеюсь, что они быстро поймают этого психа.  
#dc bombing #personal #меня до сих пор трясет   
  
  
 _Vee_  @thegreendot  
ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ ТОЛЬКО ПРОИЗОШЛА. ЧТО. ЗА. ХРЕНЬ. #CaptainAmerica  
  
 _what ails you_  @fisherkings  
@thegreendot Что? Что происходит?  
  
 _Vee_  @thegreendot  
@fisherkings Они говорят, что Кэп ушёл в самоволку и стал угрозой нацбезопасности  
  
 _stressed and repressed_  @carrterrs  
@thegreendot @fisherkings ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ, ЧТО. Что за хрень происходит? Мир сошёл с ума. ЧТО.  
  
 _Vee_ @thegreendot  
@fisherkings @carrterrs Я не знаю, у меня в голове это не укладывается, но это же не может быть правдой…  
  
 _Vee_  @thegreendot  
О МОЙ БОГ, СЕЙЧАС ОНИ ГОВОРЯТ ЧТО ОН ОСОБО ОПАСЕН И ЕСТЬ ПРИКАЗ СТРЕЛЯТЬ НА ПОРАЖЕНИЕ. Я СЕЙЧАС ЗАПЛАЧУ.  
  
 _what ails you_ @fisherkings  
@thegreendot У меня нет слов. Что происходит? Где правительство? Это Щ.И.Т?  
  
 _Vee_  @thegreendot  
@fisherkings Предположительно это исходит от Всемирного совета безопасности. Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ.  
  
  
vee ( **thegreendot** ) написала in  **cap_news**  
  
 **НОВОСТИ О КЭПЕ: ОБНОВЛЕНИЕ**  
  
Как вы уже вероятно знаете, несколько часов назад Капитан Америка был объявлен дезертиром, особо опасным и вооруженным, также он объявлен в розыск и дан приказ стрелять на поражение. Они также сказали, что он убил кучу агентов ЩИТА, которые пробовали его задержать.  
Это возможно, что это каким-то образом связано с террактом в Вашингтоне и боевиком в маске, который скрылся с места и до сих пор не найден, но у нас нет никакой информации по этому поводу, за исключением заявления Александра Пирса из Всемирного Совета Безопасности. Которое ни о чём.  
Я до сих пор в шоке, и не думаю, что я одна. Это настолько невероятно со всех возможных сторон, что я до сих пор жду, что кто-то скажет мне, что это дурная первоапрельская шутка. Но я не думаю о происходящем. Я не могу уложить это в своей голове – это безумие.  
  
 _источники : [1], [2], [3], [4], [5]_  
tags: person: steve rogers  
_____________________________________  
1845 комментария  
  
 **anonymouse** ответил(а)  
вот почему вся эта хуйня с самосудом в масках должна прекратиться  
  
 **fighttheland**  ответил(а)  
да пошел ты нахуй. нахуй. как ты блять смеешь. и это так смело с твоей стороны, жж юзер anonymouse. ты ханжа хуев и лицемер. да кто такой там стив роджерс в любом случае? да, ничего особенного, ПРОСТО ОН КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА. мы всегда знали, что это он, и он не скрывался под маской, господи боже. и самосуд? он работал на ЩИТ, ты чертов мудак.  
мы можем закрыть комментарии, пока тут не появилось больше подобного говна?  
  
 **thegreendot**  ответил(а)  
Мне страшно. Боже.  
  
 **callinda**  ответил(а)  
Здесь должно быть катастрофическое недопонимание космических пропорций. Или кто-то хочет его подставить под удар. Я ни секунды не верю в происходящее.  
  
 **fisherkings**  ответил(а)  
Если это действительно происходит, тогда мы должны задать вопрос: а кто хочет подставить его под удар. И если мы на минутку об этом задумаемся, то есть два варианта (в общем, я не говорю об отдельных индивидуумах). И я не знаю какой вариант пугает меня больше.  
  
 **starksandstripes**  ответил(а)  
я даже не думала об этом раньше. Боже.  
  
Раскрыть 54 комментария  
  
  
 **КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА – ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ?**  
Чтобы читать больше онлайн-трансляций, зайдите на  **The Daily Bugle Online**  или читайте нас в твиттере @thedailybugle  
  
  
 _Lynn E. Anderson_ @thelynnanderson  
Это издевательство над правосудием. И редакторам @thedailybugle должно быть стыдно за себя #CaptainAmericaIsNotATraitor  
  
 _Maya Reid_  @mayareid  
@thelynnanderson я отказываюсь верить в то, что хоть что-то из это правда. Это не имеет абсолютно никакого смысла. #CaptainAmericaIsNotATraitor  
  
  
  
 **aliaoftheknife**  
подождите, кэп сейчас в бегах? у них реально есть приказ стрелять на поражение? что. происходит. втф.  
#captain america #steve rogers  
  
 **aliaoftheknife**  
 **rogersthat**  сказал(а): они могут использовать танковые войска, и предположительно, они могут стрелять на поражение, но не чтобы убить, а чтобы задержать? всё очень хуёво, боже мой.  
спасибо за разъяснение. это все блять невероятно.  
#ask #rogersthat #captain america #stever rogers  
  
 **aliaoftheknife**  
 **natashabarton**  сказал(а): они могут стрелять, но они не должны убивать его. Удачной вам ловли Кэпа, одним словом. И кто-то говорит, что он вместе с Черной Вдовой, так что еще раз УДАЧИ ВАМ, РЕБЯТА. И я ставлю всё на то, что убитые агенты ЩИТа – это фигня на постном масле.  
мы ХОТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ знаем? о том что произошло? уже прошло 24 часа с момента появления новости, и я тоже ей не верю (про агентов ЩИТа), но я ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО хочу знать, что там произошло, и я уверена, что не одна такая.  
#ask #natashabarton #steve rogers #captain america   
  
  
 _Connie_ @fighttheland  
РЕБЯТ ТАМ СООБЩЕНИЯ О СТРЕЛЬБЕ НА МОСТУ РУЗВЕЛЬТА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ОСТАВАЙТЕСЬ В БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ.  
  
 _what ails you_  @fisherkings  
@fighttheland Что? О боже, это как будто Нью-Йорк повторяется опять, я не верю, в то что происходит  
  
 _Vee_ @thegreendot  
@fisherkings @fighttheland боже мой, девочки, вы в порядке? где вы?  
  
 _what ails you_  @fisherkings  
@thegreendot @fighttheland я на работе, я должна была уйти пораньше, но я еще посижу.  
  
 _Connie_ @fighttheland  
@fisherkings @thegreendot я дома, с гастроэнтеритом. я смотрела телек и вдруг это по всем новостям. еб твою мать.  
  
 _stressed and repressed_  @carrterrs  
@thegreendot @fisherkings @fighttheland БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ Я ЗАСТРЯЛА В ПРОБКЕ ОКОЛО МОСТА РУЗВЕЛЬТА  
  
 _stressed and repressed_  @carrterrs  
@thegreendot @fisherkings @fighttheland Я уже не могу развернуться, это адская пробка, и я не думаю, что >>>  
  
 _stressed and repressed_  @carrterrs  
@thegreendot @fisherkings @fighttheland >>> люди знают, что там, потому что нет паники. блять, меня трясёт.  
  
 _Vee_  @thegreendot  
@carrterrs @fisherkings @fighttheland о боже мой, пожалуйста, будь в порядке. как далеко ты от моста?  
  
 _stressed and repressed_  @carrterrs  
@thegreendot @fisherkings @fighttheland Миля, может чуть больше  
  
 _what ails you_  @fisherkings  
@carrterrs @thegreendot @fighttheland Пожалуйста, держи нас в курсе. Всё будет хорошо, окей?  
  
  
 **rogersthat**  
черт, черт, был еще один терракт в вашингтоне, какой-то безумный мудак начал стрелять в людей на мосту рузвельта, и люди говорят, что капитан америка сражался с ним, и моя сестра обычно ездит на работу по этой дороге и сейчас она не поднимает трубку, и я паникую  
#я думаю у меня сейчас начнется паническая атака #черт я плачу  
  
  
 **ПАДЕНИЕ ГЕРОЯ: КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА ПОД АРРЕСТОМ**  
Чтобы читать больше онлайн-трансляций, зайдите на  **The Daily Bugle Online**  или читайте нас в твиттере @thedailybugle  
  
vee ( **thegreendot** ) написала in  **cap_news**  
  
 **ЕЩЕ НОВОСТИ О КАПИТАНЕ АМЕРИКЕ/ ПРОВЕРКА УЧАСТНИКОВ СОО**  
  
Наверное, хуже уже быть не может. Как вы знаете, в Вашингтоне был другой терракт – несколько часов назад мужчина в маске начал стрельбу на мосту Рузвельта, убив по крайней мере 28 человек. Их количество может увеличиться, так как с расчисткой места еще не закончили.  
  
Мы можем подозревать, что его мишенью был вероятно Капитан Америка, а также Чёрная Вдова и другой неизвестный мужчина.  
  
Также согласно сообщениям, после боя на мосту, Капитан Америка был задержан боевой группой ЩИТа и сейчас находится под арестом в ожидании обвинения. Какого обвинения?  
  
Ну, ХРЕН ЕГО ЗНАЕТ. Не то чтобы они собирались нам что-то рассказать. Всё до сих пор чёртовски туманно.  
  
 _источники: [1], [2], [3]_  
  
Это одна вещь. Другая: мы знаем, что многие в нашем соо из Вашингтона. Пожалуйста, если вы можете, отметьтесь под постом, скажите, что вы в порядке.  
  
tags: person: steve rogers  
_____________________________________  
2483 комментариев  
  
 **carrterrs**  ответил(а)  
Меня всю до сих пор чертовски трясет, но я добралась домой без повреждений. До сих пор не могу поверить в происходящее.  
  
Раскрыть 101 комментариев  
  
  
  
 **rogersthat**  
Моя сестра в порядке, спасибо боженька, меня отпустило и хочется плакать. Она уже была в больнице, когда всё началось, и у них было много поступлений людей с моста, так что она не выходила из здания 15 часов кряду.  
они еще не нашли того мудака, который это сделал  
#черт подери спасибо господи #я так больше не могу пусть это закончится   
  
  
 _The Smithsonian Institution_  @thesmithsonian  
Костюма Капитана Америки был украден с выставки о Капитане Америке. Подозреваем некого подражателя.  
  
 _Connie_  @fighttheland  
РЕБЯТ ЗАЙДИТЕ В ИНТЕРНЕТ СЕЙЧАС ВСЁ ПАДАЕТ, СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ТРАФФИКА, НО ЭТО ВАЖНО #SHIELDFiles  
  
 _what ails you_  @fisherkings  
@fighttheland Божечки, я не могу зайти НИКУДА. И твиттер пытается сдохнуть. Что происходит?  
  
 _Connie_  @fighttheland  
@fisherkings В ОБЩЕМ ЩИТ — ЭТО ГИДРА. куча файлов теперь онлайн, это правдоподобно, это ужасно пугающе. #SHIELDFiles  
  
 _Vee_  @thegreendot  
@fisherkings @fighttheland я не могу в это поверить. Всё продолжает падать. Сколько они загрузили?  
  
 _Connie_  @fighttheland  
@fisherkings @thegreendot ВСЁ, или по крайней мере так оно выглядит. слишком много всего, ТЕРРАБАЙТЫ информации.  
  
 _stressed and repressed_  @carrterrs  
@thegreendot @fisherkings @fighttheland Иисусе. Мне плохо.  
  
 _feelin’ blue_  @blueskies  
ВЫ ЭТО ВИДИТЕ? #SHIELDFiles  
  
 _always angry_  @pixelofgreen  
ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ ПРОИСХОДИТ. вы уверены, что это не шутка?  
  
 _what ails you_ @fisherkings  
@pixelofgreen Это выглядит реально. Все новости об этом говорят. Также: Фейсбук сдох, Реддит сдох, Тамблер сдох  
  
 _always angry_ @pixelofgreen  
@fisherkings боже  
  
 _what ails you_  @fisherkings  
@pixelofgreen «Боже» звучит подходяще. Как мы можем чувствовать себя в безопасности после этого? #SHIELDFiles  
  
  
  
 **frecklygal**  
  
БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ ЧТО ХЕЛЛИКАРИЕР ВРЕЗАЛСЯ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО В ТРИСКЕЛИОН? МНЕ СТРАШНО. Я ЖИВУ В ДЕСЯТИ КВАРТАЛАХ ОТТУДА, ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ.  
Это идет по всем новостям, но никто ничего точно не знает. Всё продолжает падать после того как кто-то в ЩИТе загрузил все данные, и говорят что Капитан Америка на борту одного из хеликарьеров? Они начинают эвакуацию? Я пытаюсь проверить какие-то сайты, но они не могут загрузиться, о боже мой, это ужасно.  
  
# мне действительно страшно #это нереально #dc attacks  
  
 **frecklygal**  
  
 **rosettis**  сказал(а): Я в Лондоне, и здесь это тоже во всех новостях. Пожалуйста, будь в порядке.  
Я никогда не боялась так в своей жизни. О боже мой.  
  
#ask #rosettis  
  
  
 **ГИДРА ВНЕДРИЛАСЬ В ЩИТ, АЛЕКСАНДР ПИРС – ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ, КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА ВЕРОЯТНО МЕРТВ**  
Чтобы читать больше онлайн-трансляций, зайдите на  **The Daily Bugle Online** или читайте нас в твиттере @thedailybugle  
  
  
 **rogersthat**  
  
ребят, сообщают, что капитан америка ушел под воду с третьим хеликариером. сейчас его считают мертвым, но поисковые бригады продолжают поиски у реки потомак.  
я плачу.  
#steve rogers #captain america #dc attacks   
  
  
 _Lynn E. Anderson_  @thelynnanderson  
Капитан Америка считается мертвым. Это не просто сплетня от @thedailybugle на этот раз. Информация кажется достоверной. legitimate bit.ly/1jlQvox #CaptainAmerica  
  
 _Maya Reid_ @mayareid  
Поиски Капитана Америки продолжаются [bit.ly/1ckcXew](http://bit.ly/1ckcXew)  
  
  
 **ГОРОД В ШОКЕ ПОСЛЕ ТЕРРАКТОВ ГИДРЫ И СМЕРТИ КАПИТАНА АМЕРИКИ**  
Узнайте больше на  **D.C. News Online**.  
  
  
vee ( **thegreendot** ) написал(а) в  **cap_news**  
  
Он жив.  
  
Отправлено через мобильное приложение  
tags: person: steve rogers  
_____________________________________  
3005 комментариев


	3. Chapter 3

_[из: Линн Е. Андерсон, Капитан Америка: без маски. Стив Роджерс и современный геройский нарратив, (New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2012), стр. 273.]  
_  
  
Итак, нет сомнений в том, что Капитан Америка – герой и национальная икона, которая противопоставлялась Стиву Роджерсу, простому парню из Бруклина – был орудием в создании современного геройского нарратива даже после своей смерти, которая стала предметом мифологизации, при которой он воссоздавался скорее как гегемонический нарратив, нежели реальный человек; всё это зародило очень специфический подход к его публичной личности, которая с тех пор проникла в академические дебаты о его статусе национального героя, как впрочем и сама тема геройского нарратива, вдохновленная его личностью.  
  
Это не случайно, что увеличение интереса к комиксам о Капитане Америке и другой его атрибутике всегда совпадала с периодом гражданского сопротивления против разрушительных конфликтов, в которых США принимали участие, будь то Корея или Вьетнам, или недавние Афганистан и Ирак. Этот особенный нарратив, созданный и поддерживаемый аппаратом государственной пропаганды, подчёркивает необходимость войны за правое дело и жертвоприношения и создает в то же время видимую дихотомию: Мы-Они, в которой «Мы» означает белых, очень мужественных гетеросексуальных мужчин, когда «Они» указывает на нежелательных, приведенных в низшую категорию «Других», чужаков, не-белых. Не-нас. Как Каджал Сингх отмечает в «Герой на века: Капитан Америка и пропаганда Иракской войны»: «главной проблемой с затянувшимся использованием нарратива Капитана Америки для оправдания Иракской войны, является то, что в усилении колониальной бинарности Свой-Чужой, он фундаментально противоположен тому, за что стоял сам Роджерс. Использование образа Капитана Америки в операции «Иракская свобода» является главным примером такой явной манипуляции части аппарата госпропаганды и возрождает господствующий нарратив современного героя, представленный в виде публичной персоны Стива Роджерса.»  
  
Сомневаться в его гетеросексуальности и предполагать, что его отношения с Джеймсом Барнсом переходили границы дружбы, фундаментально подрывает нарратив, законсервированный машиной американской пропаганды на семьдесят лет, разрушает одну из несущих стен современного геройского нарратива в Америке и обрушивает предположениями взаимную эксклюзивность стереотипической маскулинности и гомосексуальности, долгое время служившую в Америке основой для ограничительных практик в американском обществе. И в конце концов, отказ предположить возможность того, что Капитан Америка может быть не совсем гетеросексуальным – это отказ признать то, что Капитан Америка может оказаться одним из Них, нежели одним из Нас.  
  
 **what ails you**  @fisherkings  
Наташа Романова свидетельствует в суде, пока я это пишу. Можно посмотреть на C-SPAN. #DCHearing  
  
 **Connie**  @fighttheland  
@fisherkings о черт, они даже не понимают, сколько они им должны. А ещё, вау, тони старк правда это угадал?  
  
 **what ails you**  @fisherkings  
@fighttheland ты имеешь в виду то дело с костюмами? Отказ отдать костюмы правительству? Да, интуиция стопроцентная.  
  
 **Vee** @thegreendot  
@fisherkings @fighttheland Да, снова спасены размерами эго Тони Старка. К тому же, эту взбучку очень весело смотреть. Давай, Вдова!  
  
 **what ails you**  @fisherkings  
@fighttheland @thegreendot А они собираются затащить туда Кэпа?  
  
 **Connie**  @fighttheland  
@fisherkings @thegreendot они попросили. он сказал им: отъебитесь. мне кажется, они не будут больше просить по-хорошему.  
  
 **Vee**  @thegreendot  
@fisherkings @fighttheland спорим, повестка в суд пишется, пока мы тут болтаем. я не виню его. не после этого пиздеца.  
  
 **stressed and repressed**  @carrterrs  
@fisherkings вау, а она не болтает попусту.  
  
 **what ails you**  @fisherkings  
@carrterrs нет. это худшая вещь которая могла с ней случится, на самом деле. Она уже сожгла все свои мосты.  
  
 **what ails you**  @fisherkings  
@carrterrs Если бы я была ей, я бы сделала то же самое. Им нужно было немного холодной правды.  
  
 **stressed and repressed**  @carrterrs  
@fisherkings Мне просто нравятся их лица. Истина жжется, не так ли.  
  
 **Connie**  @fighttheland  
@carrterrs @fisherkings о боже да, это бесценно. вот он – новый образец для подражания.  
  
  
  
 **  
БОЕВИК В МАСКЕ ПОЙМАН НА КАМЕРУ. ВАШИНГТОНСКИЕ АТАКИ – ТЕРРОРИЗМ ИЛИ ГОСУДАРСТВЕННЫЙ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ?**  
Чтобы читать больше онлайн-трансляций, зайдите на The Daily Bugle Online или читайте нас в твиттере  **@thedailybugle**  
  
 **ПЕРВОЕ ФОТО ВАШИНГТОНСКОГО СТРЕЛКА ПЕРЕД СЛУШАНИЯМИ НА КАПИТОЛИЙСКОМ ХОЛМЕ**  
Узнайте больше на D.C. News Online.  
  
vee ( **thegreendot** ) написал(а) in  **cap_news**  
БОЛЬШЕ НОВОСТЕЙ О ВАШИНГТОНЕ  
  
Вы наверное уже видели это, потому что оно было во всех новостях этим утром, но кто-то смог сфотографировать вашингтонского стрелка, и теперь у нас есть его фото в хорошем качестве. [i.imgur.com/q7JuYQF.png](http://i.imgur.com/q7JuYQF.png) Много разглядеть не выйдет – он в маске, но всё же, это лучше, чем то, что у нас было пару дней назад.  
  
Они пытаются установить его личность, и они по-прежнему ищут его, но это как искать призрака. Они ничего не знают об этом чуваке, кроме того что он был в ГИДРЕ, но ничего о нем в файлах, загруженных Наташей Романофф, нет. Ноль. Зиро. Nada. Nothing. Что означает, что существование этого парня насмерть засекречено, и им удалось оставить нас ни с чем. Не знаю, как вы, но я не чувствую себя особенно обнадеженной.  
  
Мы также сейчас узнали имя парня, который сражался вместе с Кэпом и Вдовой во время теракта: Сэм Уилсон. Вы видели его в костюме с крыльями. Посмотрите на него, он потрясающий. (Я создала тег для него, потому что я чувствую, что это не последний раз, когда мы его видим).  
  
[источник]  
 _tags: event: dc attacks, person: sam wilson_  
_____________________________________  
334 комментария  
  
 **carrterrs**  Меня пугает, что этот человек еще где-то здесь. Мы точно знаем, что он не утонул вместе с третьим хеликариером?  
  
 **thegreendot**  Насколько я знаю он все еще на свободе. Они искали его тело, но не нашли, и позже было подтверждено, что ему удалось ускользнуть живым. Как – я понятия не имею. Как думаете, они экспериментировали с сывороткой Эрскина? ГИДРА, я имею в виду.  
  
 **fisherkings** Я бы не исключала такой возможности. Ты видела видео. Я знаю, что оно плохого качества, потому что оно с камер наблюдения, но кое-что не выглядит как работа агента без дополнительных … улучшений. Чёрт подери, он вырвал дверь машины из петель с небывалой легкостью. (Я знаю, это было неделю назад, но это всё также ужасно).  
blueskies Блять. Это конечно же СДЕЛАЛО МЕНЯ СПОКОЙНЕЙ. Нет.  
Хотя, серьёзно, ребят, я надеюсь, что он – последнее, что осталось от Гидры и что они скоро поймают этого нацистского психа. Я даже представить себе не могу, как вам там сейчас в Вашингтоне  
  
 **carrterrs**  Все постепенно возвращается к норме. Настолько норме, насколько может быть в городе, где люди до сих пор вытаскивают запчасти хеликарьеров из Потомака и Трискелиона. Разрушений много, но хотя бы ничего сравнимого с Нью-Йорком. Немного позитива☺  
  
 **quodscripsi**  этому должен прийти конец. сначала нью-йорк, теперь это, и не забудьте то, что случилось в гринвиче. я была на конференции в европе, а когда вернулась – пол моего дома было разрушено. я смогла забрать кое-какие свои вещи, но сейчас я живу на вписке у друзей, потому что, естественно, мне негде жить и пройдет какое-то время, пока я получу деньги за страховку.  
  
 **blueskies**  Господи. Это ужасно. Мне так жаль. Если тебе что-то понадобится, просто скажи, ладно? Я живу сейчас в Нью-Йорке, но если есть что-то, чем я могу помочь…  
  
 **thegreendot**  Боже, как это страшно. Если тебе нужен юрист, чтобы помочь вытрясти свои деньги из страховой компании, просто напиши мне, ок? Я знаю, что иногда страховые компании делают всё возможное, чтобы не платить страховку за супергеройский ущерб и это такая хрень, причем нелегальная. Так что если они будут упираться, напиши мне и я обрушу на их задницы огненный дождь с градом из камней.  
  
 **fisherkings**  о мой бог, мне так жаль это слышать. Я знаю, что в моем доме сдают квартиру, так что если ты хочешь снять что-то пока ты не встанешь на ноги (как я поняла, ты была собственником квартиры?). У нас не очень дорого по городским стандартам, это хорошее здание, и я уверена, что можно будет придумать с оплатой: я знаю хозяев лично, и они очень разумные люди, так что напиши мне, если тебе интересно, лады?  
  
 **quodscripsi**  ребят, вы лучшие. я просто без слов.  
Рут, я уже написала тебе в личку, и я ОЧЕНЬ заинтересована.  
Спасибо вам всем большое, боже мой.  
  
 **ФАНДОМНЫЙ ВЕСТНИК**  
 ** _О капитан, мой капитан! Мит энд грит Мстителей пройдет без Капитана Америки_**  
  
Написано  **Одри Мастерсон** 10 мая 2014  
  
Плохие новости для всех поклонников Капитан Америки, кто планировали встретить своего любимого супергероя во время мит энд грита в следующую субботу, 17 мая 2014. Подтвердилась информация, что из-за терактов в Вашингтоне несколько недель назад, Капитан Америка отменил свое присутствие на официальном мероприятии Мстителей в мае.  
Это будет первый раз, когда Кэпа не будет на мероприятии, вопреки зародившейся после Битвы за Нью-Йорк традиции. Пресс-секретарь Мстителей объяснил отсутствие Кэпа обязательствами личного характера и отказался комментировать что-либо далее.  
Остальная часть команды, за исключением Наташи Романофф/Черной Вдовы уже подтвердившей свое отсутствие, встретится с фанатами. Это будут Железный Человек/Тони Старк, Клинт Бартон/Хоукай, Брюс Баннер/Халк и Тор.  
  
37 комментариев  
  
 **rogersthat**  
потому что это слишком поразительно, чтобы не поделиться с вами: оказалось, что капитан америка сам украл свою униформу из музея. по ссылке короткое интервью с охранником, чья смена была в тот день, когда униформа исчезла с выставки.  
охранник был уверен, что потерял свою работу, особенно если бы выяснилось, что он позволил какому-то самозванцу украсть униформу, чтобы притворяться капитаном америкой во время этого хаоса, но кэп пришел сам, чтобы извиниться и объясниться, и проверить, что все хорошо, и того мужчину не уволили. они сфотографировались вместе и охранник получил шанс сказать кэпу, что его старший брат служил в 107 полку во время войны и знал баки барнса. кэп разумеется немного онемел от такого, не могу его в этом обвинять.  
к сожалению, оригинальная униформа пришла в негодность после атак, но они сделают копию.  
#глава в которой джен поражена #steve rogers #captain america #stan the smithsonian guard   
  
 **НЕОЖИДАННОЕ ИСЧЕЗНОВЕНИЕ КАПИТАНА АМЕРИКИ – НАДО ЛИ НАМ ВОЛНОВАТЬСЯ?**  
Больше новостей читайте на The Daily Bugle Online или в нашем твиттере  **@thedailybugle**  
  
 **thelambofcolumbia**  
ну вы знаете что я живу у черта на рогах, что у моей семьи есть своя забегаловка и что здесь ничего никогда не происходит? так вот, друзья, это больше не так.  
так что я сегодня была в забегаловке, это была середина моей смерти, кондер сломался и температура медленно становилась как В ЗАДНИЦЕ У САТАНЫ, тк лето в этих местах не страдает херней, так что я в основном потела и пыталась не умереть. и тут вошел этот парень, и я вам не вру тут, он был блядской греческой статуей, и моя челюсть немного упала, потому что на нем были простые джинсы и белая майка, которая была мала ему размера на два, боженька, спаси твою прекрасную душу, тк мне это было очень надо тогда. но так или иначе, он сел и внимательно огляделся вокруг. я подняла свою задницу и пошла дала ему меню и спросила чего он хочет. он заказал бургер с картошкой фри и вишневый пирог, и когда я уже собиралась обратно на кухню, он спросил меня, появились ли у нас недавно новые постоянные посетители. странно, правда? и я спросила его почему он это спрашивает, какое ему до этого дело и он ответил что кое-кого ищет и слышал, что этот кто-то мог начать ходить сюда, и не могла ли я ему это сказать, и я была такая: чувак, я не врубаюсь чего ты там хочешь, но я не скажу тебе и слова, потому что, ну кто ты такой, полиция? и он такой, нет, и не говори никому, но я из Мстителей, это считается?  
так что я тут была такая, аххах, конечно, персик, но я поняла, что он кого-то мне напоминает, еще когда он только вошел, так что я пригляделась (я не смотрела на его лицо до этого, да, ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ) ну и ЕБАТЬ-КОЛОТИТЬ, ЭТО БЛЯТЬ КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА ВО ВСЕЙ СВОЕЙ КРАСЕ.  
и я такая, упс, ладно. ЭТО КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА, ЛАДНО. чувак ответственный за мое сексуальное пробуждение в десятом классе, когда мне было 16.  
и у нас был чувак, приходивший в забегаловку периодически, какой-то ветеран, не очень разговорчивый, хуево выглядящий из-за этого (я знаю про это, мой брат три раза был в Афгане), но его не было уже неделю, так что я подумала, что он уже не в городе. и я так и сказала ему, и он спросил что-то о руке, а я и понятия не имела, тк тот чувак все время был с длинными рукавами и в перчатках, даже если на улице жарило мама не горюй. я сказала ему и это почему-то его обрадовало. хз, в любом случае я попросила сфоткаться с ним, он согласился, и был очень мил, и я надеюсь он нашел чувака, которого он искал, но. КАПИТАН. ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ. АМЕРИКА. В. МОЕЙ. ЗАБЕГАЛОВКЕ. Я ДО СИХ ПОР НЕ МОГУ В ЭТО ПОВЕРИТЬ.  
  
#В О П Л Ю #БОЖЕ МОЙ #captain america #steve rogers #БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ   
  
 **Lynn E. Anderson**  @thelynnanderson  
Капитан Америка был вызван в сенатский комитет чтобы дать показания о Вашингтоне bit.ly/1dNVPAW #CapHearing  
  
 **Maya Reid** @mayareid  
@thelynnanderson Чего они ищут? Расследование же уже завершено.  
  
 **Lynn E. Anderson**  @thelynnanderson  
@mayareid Мое предположение? Это о стрелке. Кэп дрался с ним на хеликарьере, а они в отчаянии, тк не знают кто он такой.  
  
 **Maya Reid**  @mayareid  
@thelynnanderson ты наверно права, но если бы у него была информация он бы выдал ее давным-давно  
  
 **Michelle Mbatha**  @m_mbatha  
@mayareid @thelynnanderson может они пытаются доказать что-то. я не знаю. все было очень странно после терактов.  
  
 **Michelle Mbatha**  @m_mbatha  
@mayareid @thelynnanderson я думаю, они чувствуют себя не в своей тарелке из-за влияния Кэпа/Мстителей на людей  
  
 **Michelle Mbatha**  @m_mbatha  
@mayareid @thelynnanderson Они как бы культивируют эту странную атмосферу ничем не обоснованной паранойи  
  
 **Michelle Mbatha**  @m_mbatha  
@mayareid @thelynnanderson и это работает хотя бы и на Капитолийском Холме. Некоторые из журналистов тоже попали под влияние.  
  
 **Lynn E. Anderson** @thelynnanderson  
@m_mbatha @mayareid правда. И Кэп был ниже воды ниже травы последние месяцы, что не помогает делу.  
  
 **Lynn E. Anderson**  @thelynnanderson  
@m_mbatha @mayareid даже если это потому что он справлялся с личными делами и переездом в Нью-Йорк  
  
 **Michelle Mbatha**  @m_mbatha  
@thelynnanderson @mayareid правда. Ну что, мы все увидим.  
  
vee ( **thegreendot)**  написал(а) in  **cap_news**  
КЭП ВОЗВРАЩАЕТСЯ В ВАШИНГТОН ДЛЯ КОМИТЕТСКИХ СЛУШАНИЙ  
  
Подтверждено, что Кэп вернется в Вашингтон на следующей неделе, чтобы предстать перед Сенатским Комитетом и ответить на вопросы, касающиеся вашингтонских актов.  
  
Если честно, что они так затянули с повесткой, прошли уже МЕСЯЦЫ с терактов. Ну да ладно. Слушания будут публичными и C-SPAN будет вести трансляцию, по большей части, потому что это положительно скажется на их рейтингах, я так думаю. Рут уже пообещала, что она будет стримить для тех, кто не сможет посмотреть по тв или на сайте C-SPAN, так что у нас будет пост просмотра.  
  
[источник]  
tags: event: dc attacks, events: dc hearing, person: steve rogers  
  
_____________________________________  
247 комментариев  
  
 **always_angry**  
У этого есть потенциал обернуться полнейшим пиздецом. Зависит от отношения членов комитета, я думаю, но зная их манеры, ну…Кэп не Старк и не Вдова, но если они думают, что связались с каким-то тепличным цветком, которого могут заставить принять участие в этом цирке с кониками без сопротивления, их ждет сюрприз. Как будто они не смотрят новости. Или не читали учебников по истории. Кэп не большой фанат правил и ограничений, противоречащих его чувству справедливости, они бы должны бы уже это знать. Так что я полностью готова к тому, что их надранные задницы принесут ему на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. На щите. Не важно.  
  
 **fisherkings**  
Ты права, но я недавно видела твиты, утверждавшие что они готовят ему ловушку, так что там происходит что-то странное, я согласна. Разумеется, они будут спрашивать его про стрелка, так как Кэп единственный, кто дрался с ним лицом к лицу, но в то же время они ждут, что он где-то проколется, и у них будет доказательство чего – не знаю, может того, что такие люди как Кэп опасны? Что Кэп опасен и ненадежен? Что они должны быть посажены в тюрьму? Они попробовали эту тактику с Вдовой, и посмотрите что из этого вышло, так что я не думаю, что они будут пробовать это еще раз – бить по больному. Мы все знаем, что вашингтонские теракты действительно повлияли на Кэпа, что тут произошло что-то за закрытыми дверями, о чем обычные люди не знают, и они не против использовать это знание, вопрос в том, сколько они знают. И я предположу, что все будет зависеть от Кэпа, что он им расскажет, чего они еще не знают и сколько из этого они хотят услышать.  
  
 **carrterrs**  
Честно говоря, я просто хочу чтобы всё это уже закончилось. Это тяжело для всех.  
Раскрыть 17 комментариев  
  
 **Unofficial Avengers Daily** @unofficialavengers  
#CaptainAmerica приехал с #BlackWidow в Вашингтон на слушания комитета. Смотрите фото в нашем инстаграмме: bit.ly/1ooZM2o  
  
 **Connie**  @fighttheland  
КОНЧАЙТЕ ДЕЛАТЬ ТО ЧТО ДЕЛАЕТЕ И ВКЛЮЧАЙТЕ C-SPAN ПРЯМО БЛЯТЬ СЕЙЧАС. Стрим для тех кому надо тут: bit.ly/1x0mrmv #CapHearing  
  
  
what ails you ( **fisherkings** ) wrote in  **cap_news**  
ВАШИНГТОНСКИХ СЛУШАНИЙ ПОСТ  
  
Как я и обещала, тут ссылка на транслляцию, если будут проблемы, пожалуйста, маякните мне и я их исправлю немедленно.  
  
И как обычно с такими постами, анонимные комментарии отключены и они открыты лишь для залогинившихся пользователей.  
tags: event: dc attacks, events: dc hearing, person: steve rogers  
_____________________________________  
9172 комментария  
  
 **always_angry**  
Здесь пока ничего не происходит.  
  
 **fisherkings**  
Все в порядке с трансляцией? Слушания через пять минут, если что-то не работает, то у меня еще есть время починить всё.  
  
 **lizzie_dewitt**  
у меня все ок  
  
 **theargonian**  
ага, все нормально  
  
Раскрыть 17 комментариев  
  
 **blueskies**  
Он выглядит так, будто совершенно не хочет здесь находиться  
  
 **always_angry**  
Ты его что ли обвиняешь в этом?  
  
 **blueskie**  
Не-а.  
  
 **thegreendot**  
Вот блин, не могу поверить, что они с порога спросили его об этом.  
  
 **fisherkings**    
Если кто-то сомневался в том, что это будет чем-то иным, кроме как абсолютным фарсом, они получили свой ответ, я полагаю. Можно сказать, что они бы очень хотели бы поместить всех Мстителей под замок, или хотя бы тех, кто работали с ЩИТом, потому что я очень сомневаюсь, что Тони Старк или Тор, или ну например, Халк спокойно бы это восприняли.  
  
 **watchtheskies**    
омг, это нехуево так возмутительно  
  
 **capsicle84**    
выражение их лиц абсолютно бесценно. что они ожидали, что кэп подползет к ним под ноги щенком и позволит перейти через себя? лол  
  
 **carrterrs**  
Я на работе и не могу посмотреть трансляцию, что там происходит?  
  
 **fighttheland**  
они задают ему тупые вопросы и он выглядит малость охуевшим, но вежливо охуевшим. пока. они спрашивают его, уверен ли он что он следовал правильному протоколу и процедурам задержания, установленными ЩИТом. действительно. ЩИТом, в который знаете, БЫЛ ГИДРОЙ ВСЁ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ. что за куча блядских мудаков, божечки.  
  
 **farrah_s**  
Боже, мой дерьмовый интернет продолжает останавливать трансляцию, это сводит меня с ума, ЭТО ХУДШЕЕ ВРЕМЯ, ЧТОБЫ ЭТО ДЕЛАТЬ, ТЫ, КУСОК ДЕРЬМА.  
  
Раскрыть 22 комментария  
  
 **always_angry**    
ого, поехали  
  
 **blueskies**  
что ж, это не заняло у них много времени  
  
 **fighttheland** для тех кто не может посмотреть трансляцию, они спросили его о личности стрелка.  
  
 **fighttheland** ЧТО. ЧТО. ЧТО ЗА БЛЯТЬ  
  
 **watchtheskies**  ИИСУСЕ что за хуйня такая  
  
 **fisherkings**  О боже мой, он говорит то, что я думаю?  
  
 **captainbromance** ЧТО  
  
 **jokersmom** ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ  
  
 **carrterrs** что там? что происходит?  
  
 **farrah_s**  ребята, трансляция тормозит, что там?  
  
 **thegreendot**  Боже блять. Охуеть. Боже. Этого же не происходит, правда? Боже блять мой.  
  
 **carrterrs** ДА ЧТО ТАМ. ЧТО ТАМ ПРОИСХОДИТ.  
  
 **fisherkings** Он говорит, что вашингтонский стрелок это некто Зимний Солдат. Он также говорит, что Зимний Солдат это Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Господи Иисусе.  
  
Раскрыть 77 комментариев  
  
 **captainbromance**  у него крыша поехала?  
  
 **lyanna-stark** Но это невозможно. Барнс умер еще в 1945. Кэп буквально видел его смерть своими глазами. Что тут происходит.  
raypersonjr ЭТО ЧТО ШУТКА? ЧТО ЗА ХУЙНЯ?  
  
 **carrterrs**  У него есть какое-то объяснение этому? Они спрашивают его об этом?  
  
 **thegreendot** Так тихо, что вы можете слышать свое дыхание. Мёртвая тишина. Это не реально.  
  
Раскрыть 263 комментария  
  
 **fisherkings**  О боже мой. Меган, отвечая на твой вопрос – да, у него есть объяснение. Я бы правда хотела, чтобы его не было. Это – у меня нет слов, чтобы описать это. Господи Иисусе.  
  
 **fisherkings** О боже мой, о мой бог, это ужасно.  
  
 **thegreendot**  Мне плохо.  
  
 **watchtheskies**  я рыдаю, о боже. я больше не могу слушать это, думаю, что мне надо отойти на минутку.  
  
 **carrterrs** Ты можешь сказать мне что он говорит?  
  
 **quodscripsi**  это становится хуже с каждым предложением. как это может быть хуже. КАК.   
  
 **always_angry**  Я смотрю это в пораженной тишине, так что вот короткая версия событий: Барнса после падения с поезда нашла ГИДРА, в него влили какой-то вариант сыворотки Эрскина, промыли мозги и превратили в наёмного убийцу. Они также ампутировали ему руку и вставили металлическую. Он был в ГИДРе с того времени, и они заставляли его убивать для них, по большей части, его жертвы были высокого профиля. В общем-то он был их оружием.  
Он был чертовой ВЕЩЬЮ для них. Это меня так разозлило, вы даже не представляете.  
  
Раскрыть 241 комментарий  
  
 **thegreendot**  Он был военнопленным последние семьдесят лет. Это означает, что его мучили почти целое столетие. Мне физически плохо. Боже.  
carrterrs Почему он не состарился? Потому что на этих фото он не выглядит старым ни капельки.  
  
 **always_angry**  Подожди секунду, они только что спросили его об этом.  
  
 **fisherkings**  О боже. Очевидно, они держали его замороженным между миссиями. В криогенной камере. Вы можете представить себе несовершенство таких технологий в сороковых и пятидесятых? Вы можете представить, какой ментальный и физический ущерб это наносило?  
Я осталась без слов. Потому что нет таких слов, которые бы могли передать весь тот ужас и отвращение, которые я сейчас чувствую.  
  
 **barnes-and-rogers** То есть он был сосулькой как кэп?  
  
 **jmason**  нет, кэп был заморожен всё это время, а баки то замораживали то размораживали раз за разом, и вы понимаете, какой ущерб это наносило мягким тканям и мозгу в особенности? это чудо, что он всё еще жив и может функционировать.  
  
Раскрыть 18 комментариев  
  
 **lyanna-stark**  Сыворотка тоже должна была помочь. Мне кажется, что это упоминалось в файлах Кэпа, что сыворотка должна была значительно замедлить процесс старения, помимо всего прочего.  
  
 **carrterrs**  Я нашла сайт с текстовой трансляцией и теперь читаю всё сначала.  
  
 **fisherkings**  И они стирали ему память после каждой миссии, потому что боялись, что их промывка мозгов не выдержит того, как он с ней боролся каждый раз. Боже.  
  
 **carrterrs**  Господи, я рыдаю на работе. Мне уже плевать.  
  
 **fighttheland**  
черт, как он вообще держится? как ему удается не плакать? КАК? это ужасно.  
  
 **lachance**  
я даже не могу представить как больно ему должно быть. он чертовски плохо выглядит.  
  
 **towardsthesun**  Соседка по комнате зашла секунду назад и спросила чего это я трясусь. я даже не знала, что это делаю. я думаю мне нужно отойти на какое-то время.  
  
 **starksandstripes**  МЫ МОЖЕМ ПОГОВОРИТЬ О ТОМ, ЧТО КЭП БЫЛ ИЗБИТ ДО ПОЛУСМЕРТИ СВОИМ ЛУЧШИМ ДРУГОМ С ПРОМЫТЫМИ МОЗГАМИ? И ЗНАЕТЕ ПОЧЕМУ? ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН НЕ ХОТЕЛ УБИВАТЬ БАКИ, И ПОЭТОМУ ОН НЕ ПРОБОВАЛ ЗАЩИТИТЬ СЕБЯ?  
я думаю об этом прямо сейчас и наверно я пойду поплачу.  
  
 **lizzie_dewitt** боже блять  
  
 **fisherkings**  о мой бог. Я не хотела даже думать об этом, но ты права. Это продолжает становиться хуже, и я не думала, что это возможно.  
  
Раскрыть 76 комментариев  
  
 **fighttheland** ОГО. НУ НИХУЯ СЕБЕ.  
  
 **raypersonjr**  ОН СДЕЛАЛ ЧТО  
  
 **blueskies**  
Господи, это такая трагедия. Я не знала, что это может стать еще трагичнее.  
  
 **farrah_s**  ЭТА ЧЕРТОВА ТРАНСЛЯЦИЯ ОПЯТЬ ТОРМОЗИТ! Что случилось?  
  
 **quodscripsi**  
кэп говорит, что это был баки, кто вытащил его из реки потомак, когда он упал туда вместе с третьим хеликарьером, так что он в общем спас ему жизнь. будучи по-прежнему с промытыми мозгами.  
  
 **farrah_s**  О БОЖЕ ЁБ ТЫ Ж  
  
 **fisherkings**  Вы можете себе представить, что такое пробиваться через семьдесят лет промывания мозгов и регулярного стирания памяти, чтобы сделать вот так?  
  
 **carrterrs**  
Я не могу решить, потрясающе ли это или душераздирающе. Наверно и так и так.  
  
 **lyanna-stark**  Боже мой, это так печально.  
Господи Иисусе.  
Вы можете представить себе такое? Проходить через что-то подобное?  
  
Раскрыть 55 комментариев  
  
 **fighttheland**  О БЛЯЯЯ  
  
 **blueskies**  НИХУЯСЕ  
  
 **starksandstripes**  ты что меня наебать пытаешься?  
  
 **carrterrs**  Он что только? О боже мой.  
  
 **farrah_s**  что? что случилось? мой интернет продолжает меня отсоединять, так что я пишу с телефона, добро пожаловать в мою блядскую жизнь  
  
 **fisherkings**  Они спросили его, знает ли он где находится Барнс, и он сказал, что тот живет с ним последние три месяца выздоравливая под его защитой  
  
 **thegreendot**  Да, и та часть про «под моей защитой» звучала больше как «если он вам нужен вам придется пройти через меня, и с этим я вам желаю удачи».  
  
 **always_angry**  Хотя бы мы теперь знаем, что он в безопасности. Бог видит, ему это сейчас очень необходимо. Все происходящее слишком ужасно даже для осознания. Как можно вернуться обратно после такого?  
  
 **carrterrs**  
На него сейчас просто больно смотреть. Я имею в виду Кэпа. Он так устало выглядит, таким выдохшимся. Я знаю, мы все надеемся, что Барнс получает всё необходимое, но я надеюсь, что Кэп не забывает заботиться и о себе тоже.  
  
 **lyanna-stark**  Сомневаюсь. Я надеюсь, у него есть кто-то, кто напоминает ему об этом.  
  
 **lizzie_dewitt**  как вы думаете, это то, почему он переехал в Нью-Йорк?  
  
Раскрыть 129 комментариев  
  
 **lizzie_dewitt**  вау, да они рассержены, о боже мой.  
  
 **blueskies**  
Нихуясе, Кэп просто ВСТАЛ И ВЫШЕЛ?  
  
 **jokersmom**  
УРОНИЛ МИКРОФОН   
КАПИТАН УШЕЛ, СУЧКИ!  
  
 **fisherkings**  Хорошо для него, что он сказал то, для чего сюда пришел, и здесь буквально некуда идти дальше. И я не могу представить, чтобы он высоко оценивал эти явные намеки, которые они роняли тут и там.  
Это уже во всех новостях и во всем Интернете. Ну, в той его части что осталась рабочей на данный момент, потому что твиттер умирает, тамблер почти мертв, фейсбук продолжает падать, реддит превратился в еще больший хаос чем обычно, и это чудо что жж еще жив.  
  
 **thegreendot**  
Боже охуеть, я не могу поверить, что это все произошло на самом деле. Охуеть.  
  
 **ШОКИРУЮЩИЕ НОВОСТИ: БАКИ БАРНС ЖИВ. НО ОН ЛИ ЭТО?**  
Больше новостей читайте на The Daily Bugle Online или в нашем твиттере @thedailybugle  
  
 **БАКИ БАРНС ЖИВ: ШОКИРУЮЩИЕ ОТКРОВЕНИЯ НА СЛУШАНИЯХ В ВАШИНГТОНЕ**  
Узнайте больше на D.C. News Online.  
  
 **ДОЛЖЕН ЛИ «ЗИМНИЙ СОЛДАТ» ПРЕДСТАТЬ ПЕРЕД СУДОМ ЗА ГОСУДАРСТВЕННУЮ ИЗМЕНУ?**  
Читайте больше на The Daily Courier.  
  
 **Maya Reid**  @mayareid  
Этот абсурд противоречит здравому смыслу: bit.ly/UqQ9o0 #JamesBarnesIsAVictim  
  
 **Lynn E. Anderson**  @thelynnanderson  
@mayareid Это взаправду? Я думала, что это выдумки Daily Courier, которые на два шага опережают уровень некомпетентности Bugle.  
  
 **Michelle Mbatha**  @m_mbatha  
@mayareid @thelynnanderson Это отвратительно. Этот человек должен получать все немыслимые награды, которые он сможет приколоть к форме, а не обвинения в гос измене.  
  
 **Lynn E. Anderson**  @thelynnanderson  
@m_mbatha @mayareid Вы можете представить себе шум, который поднимется? Они этого не сделают, они не смогут просто так отделаться.  
  
 **Lynn E. Anderson**  @thelynnanderson  
@m_mbatha @mayareid И люди, желающие заполучить его голову, не особенно известны своим политическим умом, мягко говоря.  
  
 **Maya Reid**  @mayareid  
@thelynnanderson @m_mbatha это политический суицид, но сам факт что эти голоса получили возможность быть услышанными, мерзок.  
  
 **Maya Reid**  @mayareid  
@thelynnanderson @m_mbatha Он признанный герой войны, бывший пленником последние 70 лет. И его мучали столько же лет.  
  
 **Maya Reid**  @mayareid  
@thelynnanderson @m_mbatha людей должно волновать не это. Не то, над чем буквально он не имел контроля.  
  
 **Michelle Mbatha**  @m_mbatha  
@mayareid @thelynnanderson Господи Иисусе. Ты думаешь, что люди это поймут, но нет. #JamesBarnesIsAVictim  
  
  
  
what ails you ( **fisherkings** ) написал(а) в  **spot_your_cap**  
  
 **ОБНОВЛЕНИЕ ПРАВИЛ ОТНОСИТЕЛЬНО БАКИ БАРНСА.**  
  
Я думаю об этом необязательно говорить в этом соо, но на всякий случай:  
Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, относитесь к ним с уважением. Я понимаю, что у вас к ним миллион вопросов, которые вы хотели бы задать обоим из них (мы все бы хотели), но пожалуйста, проявите к ним то уважение, которое они оба заслуживают.  
Пожалуйста, помните, что перед вами человек, страдавший от невероятной эмоциональной травмы, которому промывали мозги и подвергали пыткам, и сейчас он выздоравливает после всего этого, и это долгий и сложный процесс.  
Так что если вы увидите его – одного или с Кэпом – где-то на улице/в Старбаксе/где угодно, пожалуйста, не подходите к нему. Я не могу подчеркнуть эту фразу еще сильней. Пожалуйста, будьте вежливы и не нарушайте границ личного пространства. Мы знаем что Кэп нормально относится к вниманию и к людям, подходящим к нему в публичных местах, и он всегда был невероятно любезен по этому поводу, но даже не думайте что Баки Барнсу нормально получать столько внимания, даже если они вместе в публичном месте  
Пожалуйста, не фотографируйте их через улицу, не просите их об автографах, и во имя всего святого, не спрашивайте их о книге Линн Андерсон/их отношениях/трахалилсь ли они до, во время войны или сейчас. Пожалуйста, уважайте их частную жизнь. Это не наше дело. Они не обязаны ничего подтверждать или отрицать. Они не должны вам нихрена.   
Он прошел через многое. Он получит много этой хуйни от папарацци. Не делайте это еще сложней для него. И что бы вы не делали, не будьте мудаками.  
Подытожим: любые посты с фотографиями в папарацци-стиле или чем-либо указывающим на нарушение данных правил, будут удалены, а их авторы забанены в сообществе.  
Это было напоминание от вашего соседа – дружелюбного админа.   
  
tags: !mod post, bucky barnes, steve rogers  
_____________________________________  
122 комментария  
  
 **thegreendot**  
Клянусь богом, если узнаю, что ЧТО-НИБУДЬ подобное произошло, я сожгу этот чертов фандом до основания.  
  
 **fisherkings**  
Эта часть фандома еще относительно вменяема, так что я не думаю, что тут есть о чем беспокоиться, но в широком контексте – да. И я подожгу первую спичку. Я не думаю, что люди понимают, насколько я забочусь о защите этого человека.  
  
 **fighttheland**  
То же самое.  
Раскрыть 13 комментариев.  
  
 **corvoattanos**  реблогнул(а) от  **unbowed-unbent-unbroken**  
Я знаю, это вероятно непорядочно говорить об этом в такое время, но вы ЗНАЕТЕ что однажды кто-то получит Оскар за этот байопик.  
#bucky barnes #кажется правда  
  
 **atreidess**  
люди, пилот «коммандос» утек в сеть. ЗА ЧЕТЫРЕ МЕСЯЦА ДО ПОКАЗА. вот ссылка: bit.ly/1nxXhu6.  
А СЕЙЧАС СДЕЛАЙТЕ СЕБЕ ОДОЛЖЕНИЕ И ПОСМОТРИТЕ ЕГО ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС.  
он ТАК ХОРОШ. ТАК. ЧЕРТОВСКИ. ХОРОШ. это всё что я хотела и даже больше. все актеры потрясающи, и я немного влюбилась в мориту. и мне действительно нравится что они оставили сериал почти без музыки – я думаю, что режиссер тот же, что и у «поколения убийц»? и это охуенно работает. и я упоминала франсуа арно в роли баки барнса? потому что кто бы не взял его на эту роль, это ЧЕРТОВ ГЕНИЙ. ОН ТАК ЧЕРТОВСКИ ХОРОШ, ТАК ЧЕРТОВСКИ ХОРОШ, ВЫ И ПОНЯТИЯ НЕ ИМЕЕТЕ. О БОЖЕ МОЙ. и у них потрясающая химия с райаном макпартлином, эти флюиды вытекают с экрана, и я не шучу. я могу слышать вопли слэшеров, просыпающихся ото спячки и ревущих от восторга.  
но мы можем поговорить о потрясности гейба джонса? потому что ОН ТАКОЙ КРУТОЙ И ЕГО ДРУЖБА С ФАЛЬСВОРТОМ ТАК ВАЖНА ДЛЯ МЕНЯ СЕЙЧАС? Я УЖЕ ГОВОРИЛА О МОРИТЕ? И ДУМ ДУМЕ? И ДЕРНЬЕ? И ПЕГГИ? ЛАДНО, ПЕГГИ СЛИШКОМ ХОРОША ДЛЯ ЭТОГО МИРА.  
Я ОБОЖАЮ ВСЕХ В ЭТОМ БАРЕ!  
  
#tv: the howlers #ch: peggy carter #ch: steve rogers #ch: bucky barnes #ch: james falsworth #ch: gabe jones #ch: jim morita #ch: dum dum dugan #ch: jacques dernier 

 

  
  
 **nannieslagg**  
омг, я сегодня видела кэпа с баки когда утром была в кофейне. я не фотографировала тк это было бы нездорово и агрессивно, но они стояли в очереди передо мной, и потом они ждали свои сэндвичи и я смогла их хорошенько рассмотреть.  
приятно знать, что ему уже лучше.  
#steve rogers #bucky barnes   
  
 **nannieslagg**  
lehannes сказал(а): А Баки хорошо выглядел? Это на самом деле потрясающе, что ни одного фото не появилось в желтом журнале.  
да, он выглядел нормально. немного отстраненным и как бы между хорошо и не очень, но нормально.  
я слышала пеппер поттс что-то сделала, после того как выяснилось что Баки был жив, что даже папарацци испугались до усрачки этой женщины. КАК ОНИ НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ И ДОЛЖНЫ.  
#ask #lehannes

 

  
  
 **ФАНДОМНЫЙ ВЕСТНИК**  
  
 _ **Как встретить своего Капитана, или почему мы так сильно любим Пеппер Поттс**_  
  
Написано Зои Бейкер 9 Апреля 2015  
  
Всегда бывает время, когда мы думаем, как было бы круто встретить и пообщаться с человеком, которым мы восхищаемся уже много лет, но который всегда был вне нашей досягаемости. Конечно же существует Комик-Кон и другие фандомные мероприятия, но что если ты хочешь просто сесть и поговорить с человеком, вместо того что бы слышать «двигаемся!» от очереди за тобой, которая длинней Миссисипи? Для одного счастливчика, эта мечта станет реальностью.  
Благодаря Пеппер Поттс и предстоящему благотворительному аукциону ее фонда Potts Foundation, поддерживаемого никем иным как самим Тони Старком, один счастливчик попадет на бранч с Капитаном Америкой. Один на один. В Башне Мстителей. И в этом не было бы ничего удивительного и ничего, о чем бы можно было написать домой – в конце концов, все аукционы имеют долгую традицию – если бы не тот факт, что все эти большие шишки, которые посетят это мероприятие, не будут торговаться за себя. Не в этот раз.  
Так как все полученные от аукциона средства будут отданы организациям, помогающим ветеранам войны встать на ноги, один из этих ветеранов из списка, предоставленного Potts Foundation, (который открывает бесплатный доступ к медицинским услугам и психологической помощи и даже дарит протезы больше похожие на произведения искусства многочисленным ветеранам в них нуждающихся) будет выбран случайным образом и он или она попадет на встречу в Башне Мстителей.  
Другие лоты включают урок самообороны с Наташей Романофф, урок стрельбы из лука с Клинтом Бартоном и Кейт Бишоп, день в лаборатории с Тони Старком, и все они достанутся от счастливых победителей получателям грантов юношеской программы фонда Пеппер Поттс.  
Короче, если это не потрясающе, я не знаю как это еще назвать.  
  
127 комментариев  
  
Lana Rodriguez ( **lana_rodriguez** ) написал(а) в  **spot_your_cap**  
  
 **ВСТРЕЧА С КАПИТАНОМ АМЕРИКОЙ**  
Я знаю, ребят, что вы меня не знаете, потому что я новичок в ЖЖ и я создала аккаунт потому что мне рассказали об этом сообществе, и я подумала, что вам могут быть интересны мои впечатления. Вы можете прочитать о них в моем блоге.  
/Простите, я не знаю как ставить теги, я надеюсь, что все нормально.  
tags: bucky barnes, steve rogers  
_____________________________________  
76 comments  
 **thegreendot**  Спасибо тебе! Боже мой, это восхитительно, спасибо тебе большое за то, что поделилась с нами.  
  
 **fisherkings**  Мне было интересно, окажется ли это здесь. Я уже прочла запись в твоем блоге, но спасибо что пришла сюда поделиться впечатлениями!  
Раскрыть 22 комментария  
  
 ****

 

 

 **ШТАТСКАЯ БУДКА**  
Lana Rodriguez написала в  _Штатской будке_  15 мая 2015  
  
 **ВСТРЕЧА СО СТИВОМ РОДЖЕРСОМ**  
  
Если вы читали этот блог, то вы знаете, что я одна из тех, кому помогает Potts Foundation с того момента, как я вернулась домой после двух контрактов в Афганистане и одного в Ираке, где я потеряла ногу, подорвавшись на СВУ. Если вы оказались тут из-за Капитана Америки, вы теперь знаете и это тоже.  
Другая вещь, которой вы можете не знать, особенно если вы новичок в этом блоге, это то, что фонд Пеппер Поттс также обеспечил меня улучшенным протезом от Stark Industries, который сделал мою жизнь намного проще и позволил вернуться к нормальному функционированию. Они даже оплатили мою физтерапию и мозгоправа, шедшего в комплекте. Благодаря людям, жертвующим фонду, я смогла влиться в мирную жизнь более-менее спокойно и без ужасающих долгов.

Так что вы можете себе вообразить мое удивление, когда я узнала, что это еще не все. Я не буду утруждать вас скучными деталями логистики всего этого мероприятия, просто скажу, что после того, как какие-то хорошие богачи пожертвовали деньги во время благотворительного аукциона, я была приглашена на бранч с Капитаном Стивом Роджерсом, которого некоторые из вас знают как Капитана Америку. Видите ли, вся штука в том, что ты до конца в это не веришь, так как это такой сюр – человек, о ком ты читала в учебнике по истории, приглашает тебя на бранч. Бранч. В их время даже не было такого понятия.  
(Но вы меня знаете, я могу жить на армейской еде когда надо, но вернувшись в мир, я превращаюсь в хоббита – завтрак, второй завтрак, полдник и всё такое, так что я не жалуюсь. Но ладно, я ухожу от темы).

Во-первых, я думала, что это будет где-то в публичном месте в Башне, бог знает сколько там ресторанов на первом этаже, на котором едят все те кто там работают, но меня отвели к частному лифту и подняли в апартаменты на верхних этажах Башни. Что было классно. Вид оттуда открывается потрясающий. И место для жизни там тоже потрясающее. Для меня провели тур по этажу Капитана Америки (доступ к остальным был разумеется закрыт), и он такой восхитительный. Моя сестра – она дизайнер – наверное попросту бы словила оргазм, смотря на тамошние интерьеры.

То, о чем я разговаривала со Стивом Роджерсом останется секретом по разным причинам, но одно я могу сказать точно: то, что вы читали о нем в учебниках и в Интернете не воздает ему должного. Я была готова к кому-то вежливо заинтересованному, но не то что бы мы будем изображать лучших друзей всей жизни. Но Стив Роджерс оказался на самом деле одним из добрейших и самых потрясающих людей, которых я когда-либо имела удовольствие встречать. Он также может быть очень ехидным, когда захочет. Я никогда не хотела попасть на Комик-Кон и встретить своих любимых актеров и всё такое, я всегда предпочитала обожать их издалека, так что я не знала, как это все пройдет, но разговор с ним оказался совершенно потрясающим, потому что он может быть из другого времени, но он видел войну, он терял людей, он терял друзей, и он понимает это. Он так это понимает! И это всё о чём я бы могла мечтать. Мы немного поплакали, ладно, я не стану врать.

И последнее, что я хочу прояснить здесь, только потому что я попросила разрешение включить это в описание, и я его получила. Многие из вас умирают как хотят спросить об этом по понятным причинам, так что я сразу отвечу: да, сержант Барнс был там. Он не ел с нами, но он был там, и у меня была возможность немного с ним поговорить. Детали нашей беседы останутся секретом, но я могу сказать, что ему сейчас ему гораздо, гораздо лучше. Может быть он не сказал этого, не прямо, но это было видно. Разумеется, он был немного насторожен относительно меня, особенно в начале, но это ясно видно, что с другой стороны, ему очень удобно находится рядом с капитаном Роджерсом. И это приятно видеть, что ты можешь вернуться после такого, может быть, не таким, как раньше, но хотя бы не полностью разбитым, если вы меня понимаете. Это обнадеживает. Я знаю, как сложно было мне приспособиться к мирной жизни после того как я вернулась домой, и я даже не хочу представлять как тяжело это было для него, после того через что ему пришлось пройти.  
Как-то так, я думаю. Это было великолепно, одна из лучших вещей, случившихся со мной в жизни. (Я так нервничала, что начала нести чушь, и в какой-то момент, я чуть не пригласила их обоих на свою собственную свадьбу. Моя девушка бы сошла с ума от этого).  
_____________________________________  
575 комментариев  
  
 ****

 

 **Unofficial Avengers Daily**  @unofficialavengers  
Что ест #CaptainAmerica? Смотрите в нашем Инстаграмме: bit.ly/1k00hjt

 

  
  
 **Connie** @fighttheland  
боже ёб твою мать, что только что случилось? я что только что стала свидетельницей каминг-аута Капитана Америки на национальном тв?  
  
 **what ails you**  @fisherkings  
@fighttheland ЧТОООО  
  
 **Connie**  @fighttheland  
@fisherkings включи CNN. слушай, это нереально. в студии мертвая тишина. охуеть.  
  
 **Vee**  @thegreendot  
@fisherkings @fighttheland БОЖЕ МОЙ.  
  
 **what ails you**  @fisherkings  
@fighttheland Я с телефона, что случилось?  
  
 **Connie**  @fighttheland  
@fisherkings они пригласили его обсудить новый закон о ветеранах, который обсуждался в конгрессе и сенате  
  
 **Connie**  @fighttheland  
@fisherkings и так как сегодня годовщина закона о равенстве брака они спросили его мнение об этом  
  
 **Connie**  @fighttheland  
@fisherkings я честно не думаю что они ожидали что он скажет что это здорово что он – они – могли бы пожениться сейчас если бы захотели.  
  
 **Connie**  @fighttheland  
@fisherkings они – это он и баки барнс. вы могли видеть стремительно бледнеющие лица ведущих  
  
 **Vee**  @thegreendot  
@fisherkings @fighttheland Их выражения лиц были потрясающими. Бля, они буквально остались без слов.  
  
 **stressed and repressed**  @carrterrs  
Вы это видели? Это правда? @fisherkings @fighttheland @thegreendot  
  
 **Vee**  @thegreendot  
@carrterrs Это 100% правда. Я знаю. Я не могу перестать щипать себя.  
  
 **feelin’ blue**  @blueskies   
ОХУЕТЬ. БОЖЕ. ОХУЕТЬ. БЛЯТЬ.  
  
 **always angry**  @pixelofgreen  
@blueskies ЧУВАК, Я ЗНАЮ.  
  
 **always angry**  @pixelofgreen  
@blueskies Ага.  
  
 **what ails you**  @fisherkings  
@pixelofgreen Я опять все пропустила, просто не могу поверить в свою хуевую удачу.  
  
 **always angry**  @pixelofgreen  
@fisherkings всё это скоро будет на ютьюбе. это уже в трендах твиттера по всему миру. и некоторые люди уже морщат нос.  
  
 **stressed and repressed**  @carrterrs  
@pixelofgreen Я ничего другого и не ожидала. Гомофобы выползают из леса.  
  
 **stressed and repressed**  @carrterrs  
@pixelofgreen конечно. блять. конечно же.  
  
 **what ails you**  @fisherkings  
@pixelofgreen я почти не удивлена. И теперь, когда мы это знаем? Все случившееся в Вашингтоне? В тысячу раз трагичнее.  
  
 **feelin’ blue**  @blueskies  
@fisherkings вот тебе обязательно было это делать хуже, не так ли. к черту всё. я пойду обнимать своего дурного кота.  
  
 **what ails you**  @fisherkings  
@blueskies Беда не приходит одна, итд. Но реально, я так СЧАСТЛИВА за них. Так рада. Хейтеры, идите нахуй.  
  
 **КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА ВЫШЕЛ… ИЗ УМА?**  
Больше новостей читайте на The Daily Bugle Online или в нашем твиттере @thedailybugle  
  
 **КАМИНГ-АУТ ГОДА: КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА ШОКИРОВАЛ НАЦИЮ**  
Узнайте больше на D.C. News Online.  
  
 **ГОВОРИТ АМЕРИКА: ДОЛЖЕН ЛИ КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА БЫТЬ ЛИШЕН СВОЕГО РАНГА И ИМЕНИ?**  
Читайте больше на The Daily Courier

 

  
  
vee ( **thegreendot** ) написал(а) в in  **cap_news**  
  
 **КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА СОВЕРШИЛ КАМИНГ-АУТ НА НАЦИОНАЛЬНОМ ТЕЛЕВИДЕНИИ**  
Как вы уже наверное знаете, Стив Роджерс совершил каминг-аут чуть ранее сегодня на национальном телевидении, подтвердив, что состоит в отношениях с Сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом.  
Как вы ТОЖЕ наверное знаете, кучка радикальных консерваторов требуют лишения его звания и права называться Капитаном Америкой.  
Публикуется без комментариев.  
[источник 1] [источник 2]  
tags: person: bucky barnes, person: steve rogers  
_____________________________________  
10194 comments  
  
 **fighttheland** В ТРЕД ПРИЗЫВАЕТСЯ  **howlingcommando15** , ПОТОМУ ЧТО ПРИШЛО ВРЕМЯ ЕМУ ОТВЕДАТЬ ГОВНА НА ЛОПАТЕ. о боже мой, как это замечательно. боже мой, я просто умираю  
  
 **thegreendot**  ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ СЕМЬ АКАДЕМИКОВ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПРОТКНУЛИ ВОЗДУХ  
  
 **fisherkings**  Я вижу что ты тут процитировала и одобряю это.  
  
Раскрыть 52 комментария  
  
 **carrterrs**  Наверное, сейчас хорошо быть Линн Андерсон. Спорим, что у Миллера и Эверетта сейчас коллективная аневризма от того, что мы тут говорим?  
  
 **raypersonjr** LOL  
да, наверное  
  
 **lyanna-stark**  
Охуеть. Я не ожидала увидеть это, когда проснулась сегодня утром  
  
 **hoipolloi**  УГГГ Реально? Это было так обязательно?  
  
 **farrah_s**  Мои поздравления. Они заслуживают счастья, после того через что они прошли.  
  
Раскрыть 37 комментариев  
  
 **howlingcommando15**  Это позор и я глубоко разочарован в человеке, который как я полагал, был достоин стать моделью для подражания для американской молодежи всех поколений. Он знал, что выбранный им стиль жизни был незаконным и безнравственным, и он специально лгал американцам годами, введя нас в заблуждение и заставив думать, что он не тот человек, кем он является на самом деле. Как он может представлять американцев, когда он поддерживает то, с чем большая часть общества (за исключением фемениздок и так называемых правозащитников) несогласна? Как мы можем ему доверять?  
Люди, которые хотят лишить его звания и имени Капитана Америки просто опережают нечто неизбежное в любом случае, потому что американцы не хотят видеть Капитана Америку гомосексуалистом. Я знаю, что вы вероятно не хотите это слышать, потому что всем здесь были промыты мозги идеологической обработкой, и вы все начинаете кричать, как только кто-то не согласится со всей этой политически корректной хренью, но такова жизнь. Мы не хотим, чтобы Капитан Америка, герой который должен был символизировать большинство американцев, был кем-то, с кем мы не можем идентифицироваться, из-за выбранного им стиля жизни. Так что вы можете орать сколько угодно, но я сейчас скажу вам, что Капитан Америка не может быть гомосексуалистом, потому что это не то, кем являются американцы.  
  
 **fisherkings**  Я даже не знаю, откуда начать в этом комментарии, поэтому я просто тихо отползу в сторону.  
  
 **thegreendot**  Вау. Просто. Вау. Нет слов.  
  
 **carrterrs**  О боже мой, ты все еще тут?  
  
 **always_angry**  Не волнуйся, howlingcommando15, реддит и форчан примут тебя с распростерстыми объятиями.  
  
Раскрыть 548 комментариев  
  
 **Maya Reid**  @mayareid  
Мои поздравления #CaptainAmerica и #BuckyBarnes. И также @thelynnanderson, потому что она была права.  
  
 **Lynn E. Anderson**  @thelynnanderson  
@mayareid Хех, спасибо тебе. Я никогда не думала, что доживу до подтверждения моих теорий. И точно не таким эффектным образом.  
  
 **Michelle Mbatha**  @m_mbatha  
@thelynnanderson Я предполагаю, что некоторые задолжали тебе извинения. Ты должна их засудить за, знаешь, ОБВИНЕНИЯ В КЛЕВЕТЕ.  
  
 **Lynn E. Anderson**  @thelynnanderson  
@m_mbatha Я совершенно удовлетворена с космической иронией истории и её хохотом, звенящим в их ушах. Я щедрая.  
  
  
  
 **Steve Rogers**  @steverogers  
Спасибо вам. Нам потребовался век. #SteveRogers #BuckyBarnes  
  
  
 _ **  
ЭПИЛОГ**_  
  
  
 _[шесть месяцев спустя]_  
  
 **Баки Барнс впервые присоединится к Мстителям на Stark Expo 2015**  
Читайте больше в  _Фандомном Вестнике_  
  
 **the wicked witch** @morganlefayy  
посмотрите на них. посмотрите. на. них. [i.imgur.com/rOCU6ur.png](http://i.imgur.com/rOCU6ur.png) [i.imgur.com/LaLo6rG.png](http://i.imgur.com/LaLo6rG.png) [i.imgur.com/HjMWlL6.png](http://i.imgur.com/HjMWlL6.png) #instagram  
  
 **ohcaptainmycaptain**  
МЕНЯ ДО СИХ ПОР ТРЯСЕТ И Я ПЛАЧУ О БОЖЕ МОЙ ЭТО БЫЛО ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ  
мне удалось увидеть их обоих и я не смогла выговорить и слова, я была настолько на эмоциях, но они были такие милые, и о боже мой я еще не пришла в себя от этого но  
ЭТО БЫЛ ЛУЧШИЙ ДЕНЬ МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ И БАКИ ПОНРАВИЛСЯ ИГРУШЕЧНЫЙ МИШКА БАКИ КОТОРЫЙ Я ДЛЯ НЕГО СДЕЛАЛА О БОЖЕ МОЙ  
  
 _#Я О Р У # О МОЙ БОЖЕЧКА Я НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ ЧТО ЭТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ_  
  
  
 **Steve Rogers**  @steverogers  
После Stark Expo: [i.imgur.com/lZU8nYE.png](http://i.imgur.com/lZU8nYE.png) #Instagram #BuckyBarnes


End file.
